


Future in the Past.

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A spell makes one OMC go to the past, Alpha Derek Hale, Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Head canon Season 3A, Ignores Season 3B, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pain, Rating changed explicit after Ch.Six, Romance, Sadness, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Violence, all chars have 16++, alpha pack-free form, future references, humor/sarcasm, i cant write more in the tags otherwise is useless i write the story., more tags to add.., spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young wolf comes from the future, to help Derek's pack, before is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have Chapters, i still dont know how many, some will be short and others longer.I'll try to post one each week or maybe faster,depends on how much time i'll have to write. All the comments and Kudos are appreciated, this work wasnt beta tested, all the errors will be fixed when the story will be complete,for now bear with it pls. I hope u'll like the 1st chapter and u'll want to follow the story. Ty so much in advance for all of u who will spend time reading this. Love u all ^^  
> Ps:Teen Wolf is not mine, sadly, but the plot of this fiction yes. :)

**Chapter One**

The light was strong, so strong that it blinded his vision. Around him, the smell of sulfur was so strong as to make him almost vomit. He was wrapped in complete silence, there were no other living creatures nearby.

He was spinning on himself, without any direction, spinning so hard that his head spun, a stabbing pain in his stomach. He had been told it would not be pleasant, but he certainly would not have expected to go to hell.

Suddenly around him began to trace the outline of a figure, squinting, he realized that it was the trunk of a tree. The young man bent on himself and began to breathe heavily, as if he had run for miles and miles. He was not used to this feeling, so tired and weak, so alone.

He was in the middle of a forest, a light breeze going through the trees and caressing his skin.

The smell of wet grass and the strong smell of earth, filled his nose. A few more moments and the beating of his heart would calm down. He had no time to lose, he must find them, had to warn them. He pulled back on his feet and exhaled. Then he began to run.

 

 

**\---------//---------**

 

The trees ran to his side, while tirelessly continued to run.

He did not feel the tiredness, his attention was directed to the house, was able to catch a glimpse in the distance, the sound of leaves and broken wood his only companion.

He was so focused on his goal, and still slightly dizzy for the spell, that he did not notice the figure in front of him, except when he bumped into, finishing completely lying on the ground.

A curse rang out, apparently this was not the trunk of a tree.

The young man, who was to be his own age, or perhaps a year older, was massaging his head. He was lying on the ground and was glancing at him.

"You almost killed me, you're made of marble?" The young man sighed and sat up.

"I'm sorry I did not think there was anyone around here." Admitted the boy.

"Well, this is what I deserve.", The young man was wiping the knees covered with dust. "The next time that sourwolf, needs a researcher, can go kiss my ass ..." Stiles had just started one of his monologues, when he remembered that he was not alone.

He turned and found two hazel-colored eyes staring at him.

The young man stood up and held out his hand to help him up.

"Thank you." The young smiled hesitantly.

"My name is Dylan."

"I love that name." Stiles smiled and held out his hand. "And I am Stiles."

Dylan was shocked, for a moment stared at Stiles unaware of the hand held out to him.

The boy looked at him with a frown. Dylan masked his surprise and shook the other’s hand.

"Nice to meet you Stiles."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be awere of the grammar!!!!! i wanted to post this so i didnt fix it, like i said all the story will be beta tested after finished. Srr XD
> 
> Ps= for me April 4th was tuesday!!!!

**Chapter Two**

Stiles was completely different from the only pictures of him, he had seen. These were all old and yellowed photos. 

The young man who was in front of him, was attentive and full of life, two amber eyes staring at him. His face was pale, but healthy and covered in moles and freckles.

He was taller than he imagined, but less tall than he remembered. 

It was so strange, but at the same time perfectly right.

"Why are you alone in the woods?" Could not believe that Stiles was foolish enough to wander alone in this area, with the threat hanging over their heads. Where were the werewolves?, Where was the alpha that had to protect him?. He could not believe that Derek, would leave an human, such an important person of the pack, to wander unescorted in the woods. Dylan frowned. "Where is Derek? .. Why is not with you ?." Thousand Answers flashed in his mind, perhaps he had gone too far back? Perhaps the spell had been wrong, maybe Lydia was wrong, even though she had seemed so sure ..

"How do you know Derek?". Stiles looked at him suspiciously and with attention, probably believed Dylan was an enemy, because the beating of his heart was particularly agitated.  
"Believe me, I'm the last person who would do you harm, you have no reason to be afraid of _me_." His voice was weak and sad. 

"You are one of them, Isn’t it? .." Stiles looked at him from head to foot and tried to imitate a wolf moving his hands as if they had claws, pouting face, and grinding his teeth. 

Dylan laughed.  
"Well, we could say that I am one of them." Stiles smiled at him, and Dylan looked at him full of emotions to which could not give a name, his eyes had become gold.  
"Good to know that you're one of the good." Whispered Stiles, who was watching him. 

"What’s today's date?". Asked the young man confused and embarrassed. 

"It's Tuesday." Said Stiles. 

"No, I mean the year and month." Asked the wolf nervous. 

"Are you sure you're a werewolf?, because it seems to me you hit your head pretty bad." The teenager said, frowning. 

"Please it's important .." Those puppy eyes, they were the Achilles heel of Stiles. 

"April 4th 2014 ...."

Ok so, the spell had worked, had worked so well that, instead of arriving a week be-fore, had arrived four months earlier. A great deal of time to spend with a pack which doesn’t know him, with an Alpha who does not trust him, and without reveal-ing too much about the future, in order to avoid a catastrophe. 

A terrible situation. 

Their conversation was interrupted by an howl in the distance, which frightened the heart of the forest, a flock of birds crossed the sky, the beat of their wings was deaf-ening.

Dylan’s shoulders became tense. Here he comes, the Alpha.

 

\-------//--------

 

Derek was running in the woods, the image of Stiles injured or worse, dead, could not leave his mind. 

A few minutes ago he had tried to call the young man on the phone, but he hadn’t answered to it. It was then that had decided to go to the teenager’s home and in his room had not found anyone. 

Scott knew nothing. No one had seen Stiles for the past two hours. 

Derek had decided to go into the woods, maybe the young man driven by a death wish, had been so stupid as to go there alone.

 _Let him be all right_ , that was the only thing he could think of. _Please, nothing has happened to him,_ and at the same time how he’ll kill him with his own hands once he found him still in one piece. 

It was at that moment, as he ran with the wind in his face, completely transformed into a wolf, that for the first time felt a smell that did not belong to that place. 

Another werewolf, a beta. Derek pushed to the maximum speed his wolf, and howling, run with murderous intent, to the place where the smell seemed stronger.

The Hale House stood out on the horizon in all its catastrophic beauty.

 

\-------//--------

 

Stiles, attracted by the noise turned in time to see a large black wolf, coming out of the woods and getting into the open space adjacent to the old Hale’s house. 

His eyes blazed and his incredible fangs were shining. Dylan had never seen an Alpha in its most primitive form. The wolf was immense, even from far away could notice that the back of the wolf came off the ground for almost a meter and a half. 

He had to make sure that the animal does not consider him as a threat, because he would not live to his attack. The proximity of Stiles, did not help to calm the big wolf. 

"Stiles go away from me." Whispered the young wolf.

Stiles was staring open-mouthed, the black wolf, which was slowly approaching them. The red eyes of the Alpha, peering Dylan. The young wolf stood there, a wrong move, would condemn him to death. 

"Derek, is that you?". Asked the astonished young man. The wolf replied, nodding his great head, but without moving his gaze. 

"This is Dylan, is one of the good." Stiles smiled and walked over to the young wolf. Derek growled and with a fast movement, pushed Dylan away from the human, the wolf found himself lying on the ground with one big paw on his chest, which pre-vented him from moving, and a pissed off Alpha, that was probably thinking of the best way to kill him. 

"Thank Stiles, a really good move." Said the wolf, through clenched teeth.

"Big bad wolf, let him go." 

Derek was ignoring his words, nothing new, too busy sniffing the young scared wolf.

 

\-------//--------

 

Derek had never seen this wolf, but his smell seemed familiar. 

His every instinct screamed _"pack"_ and _home",_ "but this kid, he was a stranger, a possible threat. 

He could not take risks with Stiles so close, yet every fiber of his being screamed at him not to hurt the puppy. 

Slowly, Derek left his Alpha form. Stiles found himself staring at a Derek Hale completely naked, or rather his ass. Not that it was a torture, but this was not the time to think about certain things, with two werewolves nearby, and yet, for sure that image was now engraved in his mind. 

"Who are you". Asked the Hale.

"I am someone who came to help you, to help your Pack ." The wolf was not lying. "My name is Dylan, and I have no intention of doing harm to your mate." 

Stiles looked at him dumbfounded, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"He is not my mate." Derek cut short, as he rose to his feet. 

Something wasn’t right, Dylan was sure that Stiles and Derek also in this year should be already mated. How could this be possible?, But the Alpha had come to rescue the teenager, his fury at seeing them close, it was clear sign of his possessiveness. What the hell was going on ?.. 

Lydia had not wanted to tell him any more than necessary, just enough needed to settle in. Without a doubt, this was something that he should have been aware of. Stiles' voice distracted him from his thoughts.  
"Thank Sourass, I feel flattered." Derek was straight, Stiles knew this, and maybe he could not be the first choice for a mate, but hell if it did not hurt the speed with which he had given that answer. 

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Who would want a spastic teenager, who is never silent, and has a death wish, as mate?." 

"The real answer is, who would want you!" Replied the offended teenager. "There isn’t a dark corner unknown to you, sunny wolf."

 _Ok so these two guys are complete idiots._ Dylan snorted. The two young men were still bickering, Stiles was teasing Derek with the index finger on his chest, Derek did not seem to be bothered by that gesture, but he was vehemently countering something that the human had said. Only an Alpha mate could afford to behave that way. Although they seemed to be completely oblivious to the feelings they felt for each other, the young wolf was now, sure of that. 

Dylan smiled, had been so long since he had smiled heartily the last time, but the scene in front of him, was warming his heart.

 

\-------//--------

 

Derek snorted bored, and turned to the wolf, who was still sitting on the ground. Stiles, followed Derek’s gaze and at that moment he remembered the beta who had met in the woods.

"Get up." Commanded the Hale, with his Alpha’s voice. 

"We have to take him to Deaton." Declared Stiles. 

"Who is Deaton?" Asked the young wolf frowning. 

"A veterinarian." Derek replied, slightly irritated. Explanation was not his forte. Dylan was dismay. 

"This, that the friendly wolf next to me said .." the teenager said sarcastically, "... it is not quite complete." He added. The expression of the Alpha indecipherable, as he turned and began to walk, followed by Stiles, in the direction of a rundown jeep of mid-seventies, color electric blue. 

Dylan reluctantly stood up and followed them.

"We’ll never get all together in this… kind of car." Said the young wolf, running his eyes along the jeep. 

Stiles huffed, "Derek, I think you two will become good friends, you have the same optimism." 

"Shotgun." Cried the wolf, as he approached the door of the front seat. 

"Derek looks like you-". Derek's eyes, interrupted his sentence. "This is my car!". Groaned the young man. The Alpha continued to stare at him, with that stupid attractive face. 

Stiles resigned, stepped over and sat in the back seat. _Fuck my life_. Thought the young man, his eyes fell on the rearview mirror, he vowed to see a mocking expression on Derek’s face, as he put the car in motion. _Damned wolves._

Stiles crossed his arms and turned his head toward the window, mentally preparing himself for this uncomfortable trip.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It had been three minutes, that had to be a new personal record, thought the Hale.  
  
"Can you stop moving?, you're irritating," said the Alpha staring at him from the rearview mirror.  
  
"It’s easy for you, I'm back here, I do not even have space to stretch my legs .." Stiles kept moving, trying to stretch his legs, eventually decided to place them on the seat and sat relaxed, with arms crossed under the head and knees bent at the top. "Ahhhhhh Ugh!", thought better of it and sat again on the seat.  
  
Derek snorted, "I swear that if you move again, I stop the car and I tie you to the seat."  
  
Dylan laughed and both turned an enraged look, that brooked no argument. The young wolf leaned his head back to the window and closed his eyes, he still had a smile on his lips.  
  
Derek and Stiles, stared at each other, for a few moments, then the teenager, turned puffing.

".. You could try," he added, in a low voice. Derek pretended not to hear him and kept driving.  
  
The silence lasted for another 5 minutes.  
  
"We have arrived?." Stiles asked, as he was lowering the window.  
  
"No." Cut short the wolf. His nerves on edge.  
  
"Someone is a bit 'grumpy’ ..." the young man began fanning with the shirt. The two wolves were a furnace, he was starting to sweat, it was so hot. "My legs are aching."  
  
"You're worse than a child." In the background, they could hear Dylan’s relaxed breath, the young wolf had fallen asleep.  
  
"Is he sleeping?". Asked with a whisper. Derek turned to Dylan.  
  
"Yes, so try to be quiet."  
  
Stiles came up, and looked between the two front seats and stared at the young wolf.  
  
"He must be really tired ..." he whispered, "I do not know why, but I trust him." The human smiled and turned to Derek. "I know it's the same for you, you would never turn your back to a potential enemy."

"There's something strange about him." Admitted the wolf.  
  
"A good or bad thing?".  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
Stiles’ eyes moved from the Alpha’s face, and began to slide on his chest, then down.  
  
"Oh my god!". Exclaimed upset, his voice a soft whisper.  
  
"What is it now?", Irritation clear in the voice of the Hale.  
  
"You’re still naked." He was forcing himself to watch the older man in the face, while his attention was drawn to something slightly lower. _Oh my_ _god, look up, look up!!._  
  
"Really Sherlock?" Derek snorted.

"Why you didn’t bring your clothes?."  
  
"And how should I had done?". He raised his eyebrows and turned to the teenager.  
  
"I do not know," the young man gestured with his hands, "perhaps in a bag tied around your wolfy neck .."  
  
"Do you mistake me for a St. Bernard dog?." Replied indignantly. "And then, I do not know about you, but I don’t usually go around carrying plastic bags in my pockets."  
  
"That's because your pants are so tight, that you would not have the space. I wonder how do you keep your cell phone in the pocket, you've never broken one, when you bend ?. "He asked curiously.  
  
"No, you idiot."  
  
"My poor baby .. violated by your naked ass ..."  
  
"Your 'baby', can consider itself lucky, since this will be the only one who will ever see naked." The Alpha replied smugly.  
  
"This is not true, you cannot know, maybe one day someone will notice my great beauty."

Derek chuckled. "Hey, this isn’t nice! ... Ha ha ha laugh, we will see who will laugh in the future .."  
  
"As you say, Stiles." The human snorted and threw him a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
"When we get to Deaton, I’ll have to ask him the disinfectant ... ," complained the young. "I'm not going to sit down, where your ass is sweating ."  
  
"You know Stiles, what do they say?, that the one who despises wishes to buy."  
  
"Yeah, right, continue to believe that, Sourwolf." Stiles grumbled. "You cannot go like this, in the city ... totally naked ....", thought the teenager, "If my father stops us we're both dead."  
  
"My clothes are in the apartment."  
  
"You did not think you'd have need of your clothes?".  
  
"At that time I had more important things to think about than worrying about my future nakedness." Growled the wolf.

"Okay, stop the car."  
  
"What is it now?".  
  
"Maybe you're not worried, but I cannot go to jail, you see me?" The young man made a gesture with his hand in the direction of his body. "This, would not last a day in jail."  
  
Derek sighed, "I do not think your father would leave his only son in jail, where he can be ‘molested’."  
  
"I care about my innocence, well, not really, but the point is, I do not want to lose it in a damn cell, stop the car, now!."  
  
"You're melodramatic, they’ll just need to hear you talk, and you will be left alone, no one would have the strength to put up with that, even for a butt like yours."  
  
Okay, that last part didn’t’ exactly get out well.

 

 

\------------//--------------

 

Derek pulled the car near the sidewalk. They were still about 10 km from the city. The place seemed secluded, they were still close to the forest, no one lived nearby.  
  
Derek got out and lifted the seat. Stiles, with an agility that surprised even himself, got out from the car and stretched his legs.  
  
"In the trunk, I have my lacrosse’s bag." Derek handed him the car’s keys, and Stiles opened the trunk. "In here, I have my lacrosse’s clothes." He opened the bag and pulled out a shirt and the sweatpants, both with a lacrosse number on it, which was to indicate Stiles role on the field.  
  
Derek took the clothes and sniffed them.  
  
"They stink," protested the wolf. Stiles offended, tore the clothes from the wolf, with his hand.  
  
"Pardon me, his majesty, I didn’t have time to wash them." The young man turned and raised his eyebrows. "I changed my mind, for me you can be naked."

 

The Alpha snorted, and forcefully took the clothes.

 

 

\-----------//-----------

 

Stiles could not stop laughing. Derek was ridiculous, this was the right word to describe him.  
  
The sweatpants were too tight for the man, they were so adherent that Stiles was afraid they’ll tore when he would sit, not to mention the t-shirt was almost painted on him, it looked like a second skin, Stiles, could count his abdominal muscles. Ok, maybe ridiculous was not the right word.  
  
"One word, and you will not survive to tell the tale."  
  
"Word of Scout."  
  
"You've never been a Scout." Replied the wolf, trying to widen, with his hands, the shirt and then the pants’ waist.  
  
"Technicalities," the sound of cloth torn rang out in the air. "Hey, what the hell, I really like these clothes."  
  
"And I like to breathe," the wolf looked up at the Teenager’s pale face, "technicalities," he added, mockingly.

 

Despite, their bickering, Dylan continued to sleep.  
  
Stiles put his bag in the trunk, and got into the car, Derek lowered his seat and sat down, in a few instants, they were back on the road, toward the clinic.

 

\----------//-----------

 

**_(Flashback)_ **

_Dylan was sitting on the couch and he was reading a book, was the favorite of his father, and now it was also his, as he thumbed through the pages could not help but smile, years before , his father had read to him those same pages. It was one of his favorite stories. Those, were some of the happiest moments of his life. At night, before falling asleep, the sweet voice of one of his parents, rocked him with his reading. Everything had changed now, and not just because he was, by now, grown up._  
  
 _Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, the young man got up and went to open it._  
  
 _"I was looking for you," said Lydia, almost out of breath, she must have run to get there. "I found the last ingredient."_  
  
 _Dylan gasped, for how many years he had hoped to hear these words?._  
  
 _"Shut your mouth, or you’ll eat the flies." Said, smiling, the woman. Then she hugged him. Dylan returned the hug. "Finally, darling, we’ll be able to save them." Hot tears, crossed his shirt, and moistened his chest._  
  
 _"Auntie, I promise not to let you down." Said excited the young wolf._  
  
 _"I know, you're just like your father." She, softly, stroked his cheek. "You could never disappoint me."_

_Had been years since he had cried, over thirteen years, where he had kept his emotions in check, but at that precise moment, he felt his inner barrier fall apart._  
  
 _"I will save them." Said the young man, shook his arms around the woman's shoulders, and kissed her head._

 

**_(Flashback’s end)_ **

****

 

_\-----------//------------_

Someone was calling his name. A hand was shaking him gently.  
  
"He's fine?, he seems to be groaning." Stiles asked, worried.  
  
"He is not hurt, I think he's dreaming." The Hale declared, "Dylan, wake up ..."  
  
Yes, that was his name, he was not alone. Slowly he opened his eyes. Derek pulled his hand from his shoulder.  
  
Derek ... and Stiles. It was not a dream, he was really back in the past.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Dylan yawned and stretched, then opened the door and got out.  
  
"Are you okay?”, asked Stiles.  
  
"Now yes," Dylan looked at him and smiled.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, _teenagers_. As if he were a hundred years old, and not just a few years older.  
  
The three made their way to the door of the clinic.

 

\---------//----------

 

He had just come through the door, when he found himself in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh my God, you're alive."  
  
"No thanks to you Scott." The wolf was blocking his breath.  
  
"Oh, but come on-" Scott turned his face suddenly, and extricated himself from the embrace. “ Who is he?".  
  
"Scotty boy, this is Dylan, we found him in the woods, or rather he found my face." Replied sarcastically the human.  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes, it had to be a werewolves’ super power, Stiles thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Scott." The two young wolves, shook hands.

His nostrils flared. The smell was so familiar. Scott looked up at Derek. The Alpha shook his head, he didn’t seem to be the only one who thought so. Apparently, not even he knew how to explain this.

 

"Guys, I’m in the back," Deaton’s voice reached them.  
  
The four young men found Deaton at his desk. The man was reading a book, which appeared to be ancient.  
  
How the hell he knew they were looking for him?  
  
The vet looked up from the book and stared at Derek.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?".  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to know why," Stiles said, snorting.  
  
Derek was leaning against the wall, and seemed to be indifferent to the question.  
  
Dylan was sitting on one of the metal tables near the door, while Scott was standing near Deaton’s desk, not far from Stiles.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Said the Alpha, without betraying any emotion in his voice.  
  
"I am an emissary, I feel when something strange is going on in the territory entrusted to me." The man said, unperturbed.  
  
The vet turned his gaze to Dylan.

 

"Am I wrong, or the magical force that I felt, was the residue of a spell of time?".  
  
"You are not wrong," the wolf replied calmly, "I come from the 2034."  
  
"This is not possible."  
  
"Yes it is." Said the veterinarian sure.  
  
"He's not lying," Scott admitted, shocked.  
  
"How were you able to do this spell?". The man asked curiously, "you're too young to have the power needed to use it”.

"A person very dear to me, helped me."  
  
"May I know its name?". That person had to be special, its powers were almost the same as his.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Dylan did not trust this man, in the future he had never met him. However, even if it was not so, he could not reveal anything more than necessary.  
  
"You must be very _'_ _stubborn'_ , for surviving a spell so powerful."  
  
"Some say I am like my father." Added mockingly, and with pride, the wolf.  
  
"I can bet on it." Replied the man, smiling.  
  
At that precise moment, Dylan realized that the man knew more than he made believe.

 

\---------//----------

 

**_(Flashback)_ **

_One hand rested gently on his shoulder. "Are you ready?". Dylan nodded and stepped through the circle of salt, placed in the center of the room._  
  
 _"It will hurt a bit, but you are strong enough to withstand this spell."_  
  
 _The wolf trusted her, when his parents had died, this woman had taken him in her arms, and had whispered to him that everything would be okay, that she would find a way to save everyone. She had raised him like her child, she loved her as her own. Dylan trusted her._  
  
 _"I'm ready." He had no doubt, if this was what he had to do to see again the people he loved, he was ready for the sacrifice._  
  
 _"You know that I love you?" The woman asked softly._

_"I, too, Aunt Lydia." She had tears in her eyes. The young wolf smiled weakly, to encourage her to go on._  
  
 _Lydia nodded, and began to light the candles that were on all four sides of the circle. She was whispering some words in Latin._  
  
 _In a few minutes all four candles had been lit, the woman approached the young man and handed him a piece of paper._  
  
 _"Keep it with you, when you finish your mission, these are the words that will bring you home again."_  
  
 _"Is there anything else I should know?"._  
  
 _"Only that you will need to get help, these words only, will not get you home, you will need to find a magician, an emissary, someone who can prepare a potion similar to that which I have made now."_

_"But how will I do?", the wolf could not understand. "You have spent years searching for all the ingredients-"_  
  
 _"No, they will not be the same ones, those you will need, will be extremely easier to find, and in the year in which you go, I'm sure there is someone who can help you."_  
  
 _"As for the others?"._  
  
 _"You know I cannot tell you more, we are risking everything with this spell."_  
  
 _Dylan nodded again, and put the paper sheet in the back pocket of the jeans._  
  
 _"Just remember this, tell to Derek that when it rains, he’ll need to make a difficult decision, that from this decision will depend the future of his pack."_  
  
 _The woman smiled, and began to whisper words in Latin._  
  
 _Dylan could not keep his eyes open, the light was dazzling, where it came from?._  
  
 _Suddenly, the room began to turn on itself, or perhaps, more likely, was that he was turning on himself._

_"I love you son."_  
  
 _Those were the last words he heard before the light swallowed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four coming soon...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hye guys, here is the new chapter ^^ i did it on time YEAH!, some big errors may be in there and will be soon fixed, i know bear with them and ty :D

**Chapter Four**

 

**_(Flashback)_ **

_"It hurts," the boy was screaming, his voice broken by tears. "It hurts!", Was a terrible sound, one that a child should never make._   
  
_"What are you doing to him?" Lydia, raging, entered the room and hugged the boy, who was sitting on the metal table. The two men were close to him, but they had moved a little, seeing Lydia enter._   
  
_"Aunt Lila, make them stop." The little boy rested his face on the breast of the woman, and between sobs, was clutching the woman, who was lulling him._   
  
_"I want an explanation immediately." Lydia was ready to kill them, if the explanation was not plausible._   
  
_"Calm down-" Isaac didn’t even have time to finish the sentence that he began to feel a strong pain in his body, a pain that reduced him to his knees._

_"Do not you dare tell me to calm down." Her eyes were cold and intense, "not after what I saw." So saying, she called back the spell._   
  
_"Lydia, it's for his own good." Deaton added._   
  
_"Oh yeah?, do not tell me shit, you two are crazy."_   
  
_"Lydia, do you believe that I could hurt this child?, look into my eyes and tell me if you really think I could." Isaac's eyes were full of tears, and not because of the pain that the spell of the banshee had procured._   
  
_"Listen to me Lydia, in a few days there will be a full moon, the first since those terrible things have happened, since .."_   
  
_"I know how much time has passed, there is no minute in which I do not think about all those people I loved, all who are not here anymore," the voice of the young woman was hard and agitated, "but Dylan is still here, and I will do everything to protect him, for THEM. "_

  
  
_Dylan had calmed down and was listening carefully._

_"Do not think that only you are suffering, do not allow yourself to believe it." Cried Isaac, with his fist hit the wall and turned to the woman. "Do you think if there was a better way, Deaton would have not said it?, do you think we love to hear Dylan cry?". The young wolf was sad, his face contorted in pain, by the memory of that terrible day, almost a month before. "I love this baby Lydia, more than you can imagine, so do not get here as the champion of justice, and believe that I enjoy his pain."_   
  
_"Now please stop arguing." Deaton approached Isaac and put a hand on his shoulder, the wolf was shaking. "Now listen."_   
  
_The man sat on the chair near the desk. "In a few days this young wolf, will activate all of his powers, powers that one so young would never be able to control." The veterinarian rubbed his sore knee, "he will hurt himself Lydia, very bad, and we will not be able to help him. He will be dangerous, we have to stop him. "_   
  
_"How would you prevent it, torturing him?"._   
  
_"Only if he cannot stand still, he’ll feel pain, if you decide to help, you will need to keep him calm, and I promise you, he will not feel a thing."_

_The woman lowered her face to the puppy in her arms, and stroked his head._   
  
_"Dylan, you trust me?"._   
  
_"Yes Aunt Lila." Said the baby smiling._   
  
_"Want to help us?"._   
  
_"Yes, I do not want to hurt anybody." A young child should not know so well the meaning of these words._   
  
_"You're a good boy Dylan." She kissed him on the head._   
  
_Deaton and Isaac approached the duo._   
  
_"Isaac, remember what I told you, make sure that the candle will not be extinguished."_   
  
_The vet put his hand on Dylan’s forehead and began to recite words in an unknown language. Words that also Lydia could not translate, so that they were old. For thousands of years this ritual had not been used. The minutes passed slowly, a slight wind had formed in the room._

_At the end, was Deaton to blow out the candle in Isaac’s hands. Then he turned again to the little wolf._   
  
_"Dylan, you'll forget what happened here today, and that you know a man who has my name and my face." He smiled weakly._   
  
_The boy closed his eyes and fell asleep._   
  
_"It’s alright, his powers were sealed."_   
  
_"Why did you erase the memories he has about you? ."_   
  
_"It was necessary, I could not take the risk that he remembered the spell."_   
  
_"He may, one day, regain his powers?"._   
  
_"Sure, when He’ll be able to use them without doing harm to himself or others." Deaton put the candle away and sit again. "I hope he will not need to learn how to use these powers."_   
  
_"Not if my plan will succeed." Added Lydia. "And I will make sure that it does."_   
  
_The woman took the child in her arms and walked away from the room, without looking back._

**_(Flashback’s end)_ **

****

\-------//-------

 

"Wait a minute, let's see if I understand you correctly", Scott turned to Dylan and looked him straight in the eye. "You come from the future, from the 2034."  
  
"Yes, exactly." Replied the young unperturbed and confident.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?".  
  
"I came to help you, back in the 2018, well for you the future, our pack will suffer a terrible attack, many of you will die, I know because I was there."

Derek pulled away from the wall and threw in the trash a piece of the fabric of the sweatpants he had in his hand, and had placed in his pocket before. Stiles still hadn’t noticed.  
  
"You said _our_ , why it should be yours too?" The alpha frowned.  
  
"Because my parents were part of the pack, and were killed before my eyes." Dylan had no desire to think back to that terrible day, he could not, it was too painful. The young man clenched his fists and looked away from the Alpha.  
  
"Who were your parents?". Asked the Hale irritated, he wanted some answers and right now.  
  
"I cannot tell you." In a few seconds the young wolf found himself slammed against the nearest wall, with a pissed Alpha that kept him standing there, with one hand on his chest.  
  
Dylan had no desire to turn in his beta form, and let Derek believe that he was challenging him, so he decided to stand still and stare into his eyes, trying to make him understand that it was not his intention to disclose this information to harm him or his loved ones.

"Hey, come on, Sourwolf, let him go, don’t you see he is suffering?" Stiles approached the two wolves, and put an hand on Derek’s arm.  
  
"Remove your hand, _now_." Derek turned to Stiles and his eyes become red. At that precise moment, Dylan who had remained impassive, pushed Derek away from him and stood in front of Stiles to protect him, believing that the Alpha wanted to hurt the human.  
  
Derek stood up, and remained firm watching the puppy that had placed himself between him and ~~his~~ -Stiles, and was growling. Dylan was trying to protect the human, he actually believed that he would hurt Stiles? ....  
  
"Dylan, calm down, Derek would never hurt me." Stiles smiled and turned away from the young wolf. "He wants to look like a big bad wolf, but in fact he is not."  
  
"Although Stiles irritates me most of the time, and I thought I would kill him on more than one occasion, I don’t think it would be worthwhile to kill him and then deal with the sheriff." Muttered softly the wolf.

"I heard you Derek, it's nice to know that you care about me, in retrospect, I should have let you drown in that pool." Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to the Alpha, which relaxed only when the human put himself behind him.  
  
Dylan was a mystery, but two things were certain, he was honest and cared about them.  
  
"Hey you two," Deaton said, "you can stop flirting and concentrate for a moment on this issue?". The man snorted and opened a drawer, pulling out a leather diary.  
  
Stiles had become completely red, while Scott and Isaac were trying to hold back laughter, and Derek tried to feign indifference, while the tips of his ears were visibly red for everyone to see.  
  
"In summary, you came here from the future to warn of a threat that will take place in four years ... why you didn’t come on a date closer to that day?".  
  
Dylan shook his head. "It was not possible, in August, this year, will be made the basis for the future devastation of the 2018."  
  
"What will be so terrible that will lead us to destruction?".

"An Alpha pack."  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean a pack full of only Alphas?."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard about it, but I thought they were only in northern Europe."  
  
"They're coming for you, they have heard that there is a new Alpha, and they want to take his powers. They kill the weaker packs and incorporate their power. "Dylan clenched his fists trying to calm down," They’re greedy bastards who will stop at nothing. "  
  
"So what should we do to prevent this from happening?". Scott asked, troubled.  
  
"Unfortunately I was not told the whole story .."

"It’s clear, the continuum temporalis, too much information from the future could destroy all the reality." Admitted the vet. "However, there is some additional information you can give us?".  
  
"The person who sent me here said to tell Derek that when it rains he will have to make a difficult decision, and from this decision will be built the future."  
  
"It makes no sense, this is an oracle’s sentence, this doesn’t help us." Stiles said, scratching his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." _Congratulations Stiles, now Dylan is sad again._  
  
"We need to call the others and warn them." Scott added thoughtfully.  
  
"The girls are out of town, will be back later on tonight, we could arrange for tomorrow morning ?." Isaac asked, turning to the Hale.  
  
"Tomorrow morning you have the school, come soon after." Cut short Derek.  
  
"Dylan where are you going to stay tonight?".  
  
"I'll find a place." Declared the young wolf, pretending to be sure of that.  
  
"There's no one you know, that can shelter you for the night?."

 _Someone who he knew_ _was there, was in front of him, only that they did not know him, yet._  
  
"You can come to my house, I have a spare room." Said Stiles.  
  
"I don’t think so." Protested the Alpha.  
  
"If you do not trust him, you can come with me to my house, only then you will explain to my father why you're there." Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I swear Dylan, that if you hurt him, Derek will be the last of which you will need to worry." Scott said in a calm and determined voice.  
  
 _Wolves_ Stiles muttered under his breath.  
  
"Let’s go Dylan," the human turned to Derek, "you need a ride to the apartment?".  
  
"No, from here, if I cut through the woods are only five minutes."

"Ok man of the forest, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Dylan walked out the door and headed toward the parking lot in the distance he could hear Stiles’ footsteps. The human had stopped abruptly.

  
  
An hand was holding him by the wrist.  
  
"Stiles .." the young man turned and looked into the eyes of the wolf, he seemed worried. They looked for a few moments, then Stiles smiled sweetly and broke free from the grip.  
  
"... I know Derek." The alpha stared at him until he disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

 

 

\--------//---------

 

The road up to the Stilinski’s house, had not changed that much, there were still the same trees, the same old mailboxes, sometimes also the same parked cars.  
  
The house was the same as he remembered. That blinding white walls and the stupid dream catcher at the door. As a child he had been many times in this house, here he had also been happy.  
  
"We're here." Stiles parked the car and turned off the engine.  
  
The two made their way to the door, and entered.  
  
"First of all I must tell you that I lied." Stiles bit his lip and turned to Dylan, "it is not true that my guest room is free, in fact my father is sleeping there, because ...", he wasn’t sure if he wanted to explain this gesture or keep quiet, he finally decided that it was nothing to be ashamed of, if his father still loved the woman he had married. "Because in the other room there are too many things that remind him of my mother."  
  
Dylan nodded, there was no need to add more.

 

"In my room I have a water mattress, I can inflate it and if you like you can sleep there, what do you say?". Asked the young man timidly.  
  
"I've always wanted to sleep on one of those things." Dylan said, smiling. A smile so overwhelming that lit up his face and his big green eyes.  
  
"It’s decided then."  
  
The two young men went up to the second floor and entered Stiles’ bedroom. The human took the mat from the closet and the inflator under the bed. Dylan in the meantime went to the window.  
  
This slight breeze was great. Yet he had the feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
"Where do you want your bed?"  
  
"Here, near the window is okay," said Dylan, who was still staring at the scenery outside the window.  
  
Stiles noticed his distraction and smiled. "Do not mind, the first few times also Scott had the creeps, then he realized it was him." He walked to the window and waved something undefined.  
  
Dylan turned sharply, "He who?" ,he asked shocked.

 

"Derek, who else?, I think it is his way of protecting us, his, hiding in the shadows ready to intervene." Stiles huffed, "I know, is a bit 'creepy’." Said the young man a little embarrassed. _And why the hell was he embarrassed for that grumpy wolf?_  
  
"No, I understand." Muttered softly the wolf.  
  
Well, to someone this might seem a little creepy, but just because these people did not see the future as he had done. If he had someone so precious to protect, maybe he would at that moment be the one to be doing that, like Derek, to stand guard them. Hell, he had gone in the past to do that.  
  
"Your bed is ready." Said satisfied the young man.  
  
"Great," had not the heart to tell him that he had put the pillowcase inside out.  
  
"I think you're starving, let's go get a snack."

"I wish!", in that same moment his stomach drew attention to itself grumbling. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, then walked toward the kitchen.  
  
  
In the distance, flaming red eyes followed them, two ears did not lose one of their words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five coming soon


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar!!!! if u're reading this chapter u already know so... ty all for following this story, bcs u make me really happy. +__+

**Chapter Five**

The warm sunlight was filtering through the window. The first rays of sunshine hours, were stroking his face. He was awake, staring at the ceiling, how long it had been since he had slept in this relaxed way?, it was hard to believe that for one night his nightmares had stopped, however he had always been a morning person. It must have been six in the morning. The human breath had lulled him to sleep, that was the last thing he heard, that beat relaxed and strong, before the fatigue swallowed him.

Stiles was still asleep and Dylan didn’t want to wake him. The young wolf stood up and remade the bed, then went to the other bed and began to observe the human.  
  
His handsome face was calm, it seemed that he was smiling, apparently someone had been luckier with dreams. His cheeks were rosy and his hair indecent, so they were shattered in all directions.  
  
Dylan smiled sadly, all of these people in the future would have died, young and full of life, broken by a terrible and unexpected clash. The wolf swore that he would not let this happen, that he would not fail, how many times he had promised these things?, he could not attend again to that terrible day, he could not go back in his time and feel forever alone, sure he had Lydia and the others to keep him company but at the bottom of his soul was deeply alone, and he would be forever.

Why do certain things had to happen?, no one could answer, yet the relentless struggle for survival continued every day. A winner and a loser, hunter and prey, victim and executioner.

At that precise moment, staring at Stiles’ rosy face, and listening to his relaxed breathing, he realized that something had changed, he was now able to protect them.

The human unconsciously shifted in his sleep and turned to Dylan. The young wolf felt slightly embarrassed, if he woke up and saw him staring?, a last look and then he decided to go to the window.  
  
Even today it would be a hot and humid day, the sky clear and deep blue. There was no longer the presence of the night before, Derek must have gone home, but where he lived?, the old Hale’s house was destroyed in exactly the same condition in which it was left after the fire.  
  
Dylan clenched his fists and closed the curtains, then stepped away from the window and lay down again on the bed, he might not fall asleep, but he could try, even if only for half an hour.

 

\---------//---------

 

This sound was annoying, it got in the brain and hammered it. Irritated, Dylan picked up the pillow and covered his ears with this. It seemed only minutes ago when he went back to bed, wait a minute, it were minutes ago. _Damn_ how did Stiles sleep with that noise?, of course, he was a werewolf, his hearing was more delicate and fine, but hell, the human had that damn alarm clock near his head, and yet the only thing that the infernal object was able to do, was make him roll on the other side and tighten the pillow he was hugging.

Heck if he was a heavy sleeper ..  
  
Dylan sighed and sat down on his water mattress, "Stiles, wake up ..... Stiles." Softly was calling the teenager, who mumbled something and rubbed the left side of the face on the pillow, completely ignoring the person who was calling him. If war was what Stiles wanted, well then who was he to deny him?.  
  
The wolf stood up and went into the bathroom, filled a basin of cold water and went back to the human’s bed. He was not so evil to not try before calling him again. "Stiles woke up, STILES!", he put down the bucket and shook him with the hand, and nothing, the only answer he received was Stiles, who still asleep, pushed with his arm the alarm clock on the ground, silencing it definitively. _Ok_ _that's enough_ , in few moments the icy water hit the young man in the face and he instinctively got to his feet and walked away from the bed.

"What the fuck?!." The human was upset, his pajamas was sodden and his hair were wet and flat on his head, was an hilarious sight, Dylan was trying with difficulty to keep a straight face while nonchalantly, as if to say, _it was not me_ , Stiles was staring at him furiously, the young wolf had still the evidence of his guilt in his hand.  
  
"Was that really necessary?", The human took off his wet shirt and pants, hated the wet clothes on the skin.  
  
"You weren’t waking up, and it’s almost eight o'clock." The wolf shrugged and placed the bucket on the floor. The human gave him a look that could kill, then took some dry clothes from the closet and locked himself in the bathroom. Dylan, pleased, snorted and threw open the window.  
  
 _What_ _'s wrong with these damn wolves_.., Stiles thought as he left the bathroom and headed for the desk, to fill the backpack.  
  
"If you hurry maybe you can still arrive on time." Said the wolf, without turning around, _he was sniffing the air?, No hell, no!_

"What will you do in the meantime?".  
  
"I'm going into the woods to look for some clue, I have to figure out if the Alpha pack is around."  
  
"Did not you say that there will be a battle in August?" Stiles asked worried.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure they will check the place first." Dylan gritted his teeth and after a few moments exhaled. "Can I ask you a favor?".  
  
"Well, after the cold shower you did to me, you should not," the young wolf had a hesitant smile and looked like a puppy that is going to be abandoned, "however, I’m magnanimous ...." Stiles added, he could not resist that puppy look, seemed so unhappy.  
  
"I need some clean clothes," said the wolf embarrassed, as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"They’re in the drawer, take what you want." So saying, he took his backpack and walked to the door, "I have to go or I'll be late, you ..", looked around, then narrowed his eyes and stared at the wolf, "you, do not make trouble ... ", said that he left the room, a few moments later he was back at the door," I thought .. ", then snorted and walked away, and there was the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs. After a few seconds the noise of the jeep coming out of the driveway, came to Dylan’s ears, the wolf was still motionless and was shaking his head.                            

 _Stiles_ _was weird ...._  
  
The young wolf dressed quickly and then jumped from the window, running toward the woods.

_\---------//---------_

Stiles parked the car and entered running in the school.  
  
"Hey Stilinski!", the young man rolled his eyes, was to be his lucky day if he was meeting for first Jackson.  
  
"Jackson to which I owe the pleasure?", the wolf huffed and walked over to him.  
  
"You stink like wolf." He said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Thank you, I know." He replied in a detached manner.  
  
"McCall, knows that there is another wolf in your life?" Asked the blond amused.  
  
Stiles pretended to laugh, "You're so funny, almost like an attack of appendicitis." The human exhaled and continued walking in the direction of the lesson, for which he was already late.  
  
"Hey Little Red Riding Hood," Jackson called from afar. Stiles turned annoyed.  
  
"What is it?." Suddenly the wolf's face became serious.  
  
"Later on we need to talk." So saying, not waiting for an answer turned away down the hall.  
  
"I know .." Stiles said softly, sure that the wolf would have heard it.

 

\-------//-------

_**(Flashback)** _

_"Dylan do you like it?" The man asked with a smile._   
  
_"Yes daddy is great!", the child’s big green eyes gleamed. It was his third birthday and he had never been so happy. In his hands was clutching a stuffed animal resembling a wolf._   
  
_It was so hot that the ice cream was melting into the cups, falling on the yellow tablecloth. There was no wind, but the weatherman had predicted that it would rain._   
  
_"We should take the cake before it falls to pieces." Declared Erica who was sitting on the ledge of the window, Boyd was sitting next to her on a chair ._   
  
_"Stiles give me a hand." Derek's voice reached him from the kitchen, he and Isaac could not find the candles._   
  
_"It's too hot." Said Lydia while Jackson was fanning a paper to make air in her direction. Being pregnant in the summer was not really the best._   
  
_"Tyler don’t run." The boy with short curly hair, pretended not to hear and ran up the stairs, followed by Dylan. Those two together were terrible._   
  
_"Dylan, Tyler, come down, there’s the cake." Allison smiled and put an hand on Scott’s shoulders who was willing to go to get these two pests with his own hands, if necessary._

_Suddenly the two small wolves came down the stairs, laughing and racing to the table, stopped in their race, by Scott’s arms, who squeezed them around their waist._   
  
_"No, let me go I had won." Tyler was trying to break free from the grip, to no avail._   
  
_Dylan sighed and turned his head away. "I was winning."_   
  
_"Now at the table." Derek said with his Alpha’s voice, as he entered in the room with the cake, followed by Isaac and Stiles._   
  
_The birthday boy sat on the chair and looked at the cake. It was beautiful. Two floors full of colorful sweets on the edges. He adored it._

_"It’s chocolate?", asked the puppy with big hopeful eyes, turning to Stiles and Isaac, who had made the cake._   
  
_"Sure," said the human smiling, stroking his hair._   
  
_"Wait!, the candles." Said Lydia, as she rose from her chair and approached the table. A candle was extinguished and Isaac had gone to get the lighter in the kitchen._   
  
_"Dylan you have to make a wish." Erica said, "but do not tell anyone, or it’ll not come true." She added gently._   
  
_The child stared at the candles, and thought about what he wanted, then closed his eyes and blew._   
  
_In the room, suddenly, began the applause and confetti ended in his hair._   
  
_Dylan looked around and smiled._   
  


 

_Unfortunately, a few days later he discovered that his wish would not come true, even if he had not told anyone._

_The wolf plush, memory of that day, was on the ground, stained with blood._

_**(Flashback’s End)** _

****

\-------//-------

 

Harris was able to make any lesson boring. After more than an hour, Stiles had exceeded his level of endurance, was now almost slipped under the school desk, in his intention to relax and not think.  
  
He had to talk with the others, to explain what had happened, it was something more important than to listen Harris talk about the first industrial revolution, despite all due respect to those who had made it.  
  
Stiles took the pencil and began to crunch it with his teeth, then checked the time on the phone. A few minutes later the bell rang and the young man almost fell off his chair in the rush to leave the classroom, Harris judged him with a look and shook his head, Stiles gave him a forced smile and ran out of the door.  
  
"Hey," Scott reached out and stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  
"Scotty!" Stiles hugged him and looked around. His best friend knew him so well that he understood.  
  
"I warned the others."  
  
"Good." Stiles sighed and scratched his head. "Dylan went into the woods to look for clues."  
  
"Are you worried?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes," the wolf smiled softly and stroked him on the shoulder.  
  
Erica and Boyd approached the two.  
  
"Derek said to wait for him at school after lacrosse." Said the young woman, as she settled her long blond hair. Boyd's face was impassive.  
  
The pair of wolves did not wait for an answer, but walked away in the direction of the chemistry classroom. Soon after, Scott and Stiles followed.  
  
After Chemistry, they had Math and English, and finally in the end, the lacrosse practice.

  
Stiles had never looked at the clock for so many times in the course of his entire life.

 

\-------//--------

 

Stiles was falling apart, he just wanted to go to sleep. Finstock had no pity, like never before, at that moment he envied the stamina of the werewolves, while bent over trying to catch his breath, he had seen Scott, Isaac and Jackson surpass him fresh as a daisy. If only the benches were more comfortable now he would be sleeping on one of them.  
  
He had just finished dressing, and his hair was still wet when he turned and screamed.

"Hell, Dylan, you almost gave me an heart attack." The young squeezed his hand on his left pectoral and looked up at the wolf.  
  
"Sorry," Dylan said, embarrassed, "I just came to tell you that the others are waiting for us in the economy classroom."  
  
The human frowned. "And how do you know?", he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I met Derek in the woods, apparently he had my same idea." Dylan raised his eyebrows. "If you've recovered from your ‘almost’ heart attack," he added mockingly, "It is better to go to the others, Derek almost come over here when he heard you scream." The wolf rolled his eyes and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to help you killing me ...", added the human in a whisper, as he walked out the door following the wolf.

 

 

Their entry in the classroom did not go unnoticed, or rather the attention of the others lingered on Dylan.  
  
"Who is he?". Asked Erica who was sitting on the desk, the afternoon light coming through the window made her hair shine.  
  
"His name is Dylan," said the Alpha who was staring at the two young men near the door.  
  
"What is he doing here?" , inquired Jackson wary and on alert.  
  
"He came to help us, he is the person I was talking about." Added Scott calmly, winking at Dylan, who returned the gesture with a smile.  
  
"Stiles those are your clothes?", Lydia was eyeing the young wolf and deciding if she could trust him, her instincts told her that could, so she relaxed.  
  
Dylan blushed and looked away. Lydia managed to intimidate him at any age.  
  
Derek's eyes narrowed and he turned and began to speak. "Tell them what you told us yesterday."

The wolf nodded and began his story. In those long minutes the faces of his listeners went impassive, indifferent, and finally scared. The first to speak was Boyd, who had instinctively approached Erica.  
  
"So you're a member of this pack, or better, you'll be a member."  
  
"Yes," replied Dylan confident, while trying to ignore the fact that Lydia was still staring at him.  
  
"He’s so good-looking that I think he is Jackson and Lydia’s son." Thought Isaac.  
  
Scott and Stiles nodded convinced. _Stiles though that he was good looking?_ , Derek growled softly at the thought.  
  
"I do not see any resemblance with them." Admitted Allison, who was watching him. The others remained thoughtful.

"I understood that you cannot talk about the future," said Erica, "but can you tell us whether we will be happy?, well assuming that we can stop the Alpha pack ..." the young woman smiled and shook hands with Boyd.  
  
"All of you will be happy." Replied the young wolf looking at them one by one in the face.  
  
"He could be Derek’s son." Declared Jackson, the other turned toward the young man and stared at him. Dylan smiled unmoved. _They are_ _insistent ...._  
  
"I'll never have a son." Replied the Alpha decided. "And who said he has to be the son of one of us..."

Stiles interrupted his reasoning, "please, tell me that in the future, I will have someone, that I'm not the only single .. pleaseee," the young man was insecure, but at the same time he was looking at him hopeful.  
  
"You've never been alone," Dylan said softly, and then went on to say, "and yes, you have someone who loves you more than anything else."  
  
Derek became tense, his impassible mask had fallen instantly, on hearing those words, however, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Please tell me that he is not lying." Scott turned to him and grinned.  
  
The Alpha gritted his teeth, "no, he's not lying." The sound of his teeth perfectly audible to all werewolves.

 

In the moment of distraction Dylan raised his eyes to Derek, who had approached the group and stood next to Stiles, the young wolf smiled, _if_ _only they knew ..._ he thought, then snorted and went back to follow what others were saying .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six coming soon..


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the new chapter, idk if after this i should set explicit or still go with mature....btw i hope u'll like it and will continue follow the story,ty so much for the support and remember the grammar warning. :3

**Chapter Six**

The Time sometimes goes so fast that it does not seem possible. This was one of those days, an hour had passed, yet only a few minutes ago he had entered the door. Strange how the passage of time does not abide to your emotions. There are days when boredom seems to double the hours, but the happy moments are fleeting.  
  
Dylan was shaken by his reflection, when someone opened the door abruptly.  
  
The group of young in the classroom, stood on the spot, interrupted speeches and smiles muted.  
  
"What are you still doing here?". The custodian seemed irritated that someone had dared to slow his patrol and for this also his return home, "the lessons are over and the school is closing." The old man looked them one by one and then shook his head. "You have five minutes to leave the classroom, when I am back, it'd better I don’t find you here."  
  
They all nodded, with one last glance the man went out and closed the door again.  
  
"If only we had someone able to warn us that he was coming .....", the human exhaled, "Oh wait, werewolves." Complained Stiles, as he picked up his backpack and headed for the door.

 

Derek's eyes narrowed and with a voice barely audible to human ears added, "Pack meeting, in two hours," then turning to Stiles who had turned, "don’t be late." That said, the Alpha dodged Stiles, who had stopped in front of the door, pushing him to the side with his left arm and left the room.  
  
In the distance Stiles’ voice first annoyed and then irritated, reached his ears. "Asshole." And after a few moments, Dylan’s soft and reassuring voice addressed Stiles, the boy was calming him. Derek sighed, the little wolf wasted no time.  
  
The way he seemed to become familiar with Stiles, unnerved him. He felt threatened?, What?, He and Stiles were not a couple, he was not even sure that they were friends, but they were always there for each other. Derek shook his head and kept walking, Stiles was not _his_ , he was free to do whatever he wanted, as he, too, for that matter. Lying to himself, was becoming complicated.  
  
One at a time, the teenagers walked out, leaving behind them the afternoon sunlight that was bathing the desks and chairs now empty.

 

 

\-----------//------------

 

Scott was smiling nervously, his eyes went from Derek and back to his cell phone, one of his feet drummed on the floor. _Where the hell were those two?,_ OfAll days when Stiles had to decide to arrive late to a pack meeting, it was just today that he had to choose?.  
  
Derek was walking back and forth, his brow furrowed and his upper teeth slightly visible from his lips, he was not smiling, he was furious, or maybe even worried ?.  
  
"I'm sure they are going to arr-". The Alpha suddenly stopped and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Shut up." He said, and then walked on. Ok, no, Derek was definitely angry, his fiery eyes and his cold voice, were a sign of that.  
  
The nervous young wolf smiled and walked away down the hall, with the mobile phone in hand.  
  
Stiles’ phone was off , his answering machine was turned on.

 

  ** _"This is Batman talking, if I do not answer it means I'm fighting versus evil, leave a message after the beep, if you are a tall dark grouchy werewolf I’ll not necessarily call you back."_**

 

"Stiles, where the hell are you?, We're waiting, Derek is revved up, is making a groove in the floor. From bro to bro, you better hurry up and come, because if you wait a little more, I'm not sure you'll like the way you get here. "Scott exhaled and looked at his watch. "Call when you get this."  
  
The wolf ran a hand through his hair and walked to the living room, as soon as he entered the eye of the Alpha pinned him to the wall.  
  
"I know you went to call Stiles," he said, his voice calm and face impassive, "I want to know what he said."  
  
For a moment, Scott thought to lie, but Derek was a werewolf, and even if he wasn’t, he sucked as a liar.  
  
"Nothing, his phone is turned off."  
  
Derek growled and clenched his fists. "They have had enough time, I'm going to take them _now_ _._ "  
  
 _Oh fuck_ , Scott thought as he watched the older wolf, wear his leather jacket and open the door firmly, and then close it with a deafening noise.  
  
 _Stiles_ _is in trouble_. Large, painful, woes.

 

 

\---------//----------

 

The time passed so quickly with Dylan. If Stiles had not had a best friend, for sure the wolf could have been that person.  
  
They liked almost all the same songs, even if Dylan had a particular interest for the rock music, then there was their love for the fries. The first night that Dylan had spent at his house, they had ordered pizza and fries.  
  
If the sheriff had not known with certainty that Stiles was not a werewolf, would, at that moment, swore that he was eating like one of them.

The fineness at the table, was not one of the qualities which the human was in possession, but the wolf did not seem to care, and Stiles did not have to pretend to be a gentleman in front of him, in his presence felt at ease.  
  
The young wolf looked up from his plate and smiled, Stiles had returned the smile with a mouth full of fries, and how he was able to smile or talk with his mouth completely full, was a mystery.  
  
But back to the present, it was because they loved the same things, the reason why now they were in this situation.  
  
 _Awkward_ _...._

 

\-----------//-----------

 

Derek had parked the Camaro two blocks away. The walk to the Stilinski’s house had failed to calm his nerves. The manner in which he had closed the door had not been kind. It was all the fault of that irresponsible human if he was mistreating his car. With difficulty he restrained his wolf, the steering wheel still bore the marks.  
  
The wolf put his keys in his pocket, walking in the direction of the big house with the white milk walls.  
  
At about a hundred yards from the door, a noise caught his attention. Derek tilted his head and stopped, to better listen, trying to be careful to hear each word, he was sure it was Stiles’ voice, was laughing, until there nothing strange, but what he said next made him open his eyes wide. He must have got it wrong, it could not be possible, his reasoning was interrupted by the subsequent words and gritted his teeth.

 

 

 _I'm going to_ _kill Both of them_ _._

 

\---------//---------

 

"Oh no, waiiiiiit, no no noo ...." Stiles was pleading him, but he was not one to give up.  
  
Dylan grinned and looked up at Stiles who was staring at him sullenly.  
  
"Are you sure that you've never done this before?", the human raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm sure, but I like it." Added the wolf.  
  
"Where did you learn to be so good?, push all the right buttons." The teen asked softly.  
  
"Maybe I am just gifted." Replied satisfied Dylan.  
  
"Damn, you're killing me, do not hit me so hard there." Complained the older boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot stop, you practically asked for it. You should see your face," Dylan smiled," I love it. "

"I know, but alone is not as nice, and Scott does not have the time to do it with me."  
  
"Now you've got me, be careful!, It's coming."  
  
"Nooooooooo, dammit Dylan, you've done it again!." Exclaimed the exasperated human "again?, this was too fast."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"But now don’t go so fast."  
  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." Dylan gave him a smile that did not reassure him at all.

 

 

\----------//------------

 

 

Derek had covered almost all the way to the house running like a mad man, but a few feet from Stiles’ bedroom window, he had stopped abruptly. His feet would not move, his body motionless, while his mind tortured him with dozens of different scenarios, to which those words could apply. Needless to say, they were all terrible.  
  
It was late now to stop what they were doing, Dylan was able to do what he did not dare to even imagine.  
  
His ears were strained, in spite of all, he could not stop to listen, a part of himself said to him that this was what he deserved, for all that he had done wrong in his life.  
  
Derek closed his eyes, the two young men had become silent, and he did not like it at all.

He just had to decide whether he had the strength to get through the window and watch what they were doing.  
  
The thought that Stiles was with another person, that someone was touching him in ways he did not even have the courage to admit, he also wanted to use, that Stiles was blushing under his touch, that his lips were claimed by another, it was devastating.  
  
Once he had entered from the window, he would no longer be able to go back, the images of Dylan and Stiles would remain engraved in his mind.  
  
Derek clenched his fists and his lips formed a thin line.  
  
With a leap, jumped on the ledge and looked inside, what he saw was not even remotely close to what he was expecting.

 

 

\----------//-----------

 

_**(Flashback)** _

_God, he was sweating. It was worth it, sure, but hell the temperature in the room, had to be increased by at least ten degrees._  
  
 _He could not believe that they had arrived at this point, go from bickering to kiss like there's no tomorrow. Maybe there was not really, because the way in which Derek was claiming his mouth was furious, and indecent._  
  
 _His eyes were closed in concentration, as his tongue violated his mouth, he was damn good at kissing, but Stiles learned quickly._

_The human took the man face in his hands, the two stared at each other. Eyes of an indefinite color, were green? Or blue?, No, maybe they were gray?, those beautiful eyes were staring at him, but the younger man was not embarrassed._  
  
 _Stiles gently stroked his cheek and leaned over to kiss him, this kiss was gentle and delicate, but not insecure, because he knew how much Derek loved him._  
  
 _It took years for them to get to this point, both naked and Stiles sitting on Derek’s lap._

  
_The bed sheets were wet, their drops of sweat had dampened them._  
  
 _Stiles' hands, were caressing the Alpha, as if he did not think it was true, that this sexy and hot wolf was his to touch. Derek was smiling, an expression so sweet, that the young man was sure he had never seen it on his face._  
  
 _He looked happy, as if that pale and defenseless human being, was the lottery. As if there was not anything in the world that could make him happier._

_The wolf’s hands rested on the human’s butt, his fingers, uncertain and curious._  
  
 _Derek had never experienced something like this with another man, and Stiles was still a virgin, he had to be sure he wanted to do this, that he wanted to give himself to him, because for Derek, from the moment when for the first time they had met in the woods, there had been no more escape, no coming back. Not from Stiles, never from him._  
  
 _His fingers stopped a few inches from the hole, and Stiles opened his eyes. Why had he stopped?, And then he realized, looking at that beautiful face embarrassed and uncertain, that he was asking his permission, and Stiles could not believe that the big Alpha, was waiting for a gesture to continue._  
  
 _"Stiles ...," his voice was hoarse and supplicant. The human was not about to deny him anything, he could not, nor wanted._  
  
 _The young man nodded and moments later two fingers were resting on his lips. Stiles opened his mouth and licked them, without looking away from Derek._  
  
 _The human gently began to rub against the erection of the wolf, the precome made the space between his buttocks, deliciously wet, but it was not enough._

_Derek’s left hand ran down his back, a shiver of pleasure roused on his bare skin. The hand went down, reaching his most hidden spot, a place where no one had ever been._  
  
 _One of his fingers gently, pushed in, the feeling was a bit strange, but not unpleasant. While Derek was rubbing the inside, Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, trying to soothe his moans._  
  
 _The tip of Derek’s dick was stroking his hole. But that was not enough, and he was not ready yet, and for no reason at all, the wolf would follow his desires to spread Stiles and go completely inside, to deprive him of his innocence, not if it meant him harm._  
  
 _Their mouths parted suddenly when Derek added a second finger. The human eyes were wide and he was biting his lower lip._  
  
 _"You want me to stop?" , Stiles shook his head, he knew it would not be a walk in the park, that this was his first time, that he was not used to it, but he had not arrived at this point and then run away scared by the only person who he had always wanted._

_After a few minutes, and another finger, Stiles was ready, and could not wait any more, Derek had to have a strong will power if up to that point had not even tried to move his hips. He did not have the same patience._  
  
 _The young man moved his arm back and his hand rested on one of Derek, the wolf did not resist when his hand was shunned. Stiles grabbed his cock and gently pushed the tip inside his ass._  
  
 _"God". Was the only word that came to the wolf’s mind, when the tip of his cock was enveloped by the warmth of Stiles’ walls._  
  
 _"You called me?." The teenager was smiling smugly, Derek was under him and this was wonderful._  
  
 _"You're an idiot." Replied the Alpha, his voice full of affection._  
  
 _"You're right, but I am YOUR idiot." Whispered the young man, and at that time Derek thought that he would not have wanted him in a different way._

_Suddenly, Stiles had the great idea of pushing Derek’s cock inside him all at once. He had always been stubborn._  
  
 _"Ouch", he was completely still, the pain that was going through his body was barely bearable. "That hurts." Just the thought of moving terrified him._  
  
 _Derek stroked his cheek, the tip of his fingers wiped the tears that had formed on the sides of his eyes._  
  
 _"You should listen to me." He said softly. Stiles put his hand on the other that was still resting on his face._  
  
 _"I think it's too late now." He said frowning._  
  
 _"I pull out." Derek moved his hips and the human screamed in pain._  
  
 _"No, do not move." Was not arrived at this point, to cry like a baby. He was sure that he would become better, had to become better ..._

_Derek stood there staring at Stiles who was inhaling and exhaling, like a pregnant woman about to give birth. Almost wanted to laugh, because it was ridiculous, if only he had waited a few more minutes, they would not have found themselves in this situation._  
  
 _Stiles looked down, as if reading his mind, and if he had not been in this position, completely buried in his ass, he almost believed that the human would have tried to kill him. This restrained his laughter, Stiles was even sexier when he was angry._  
  
 _Eventually the pain gave way to despair, understandable given the fact that he had a cock inside his ass. The young man sighed._  
  
 _"Move." Derek wasted no time, it was a fantastic feeling, he had never felt anything like it, and the human did not seem to think otherwise because he could barely hold back his voice._  
  
 _But Derek wanted to hear him scream, beg to go even deeper, to make him, his own. And the Alpha wanted it, hell if he wanted to._

_The wolf shook his arm around the boy waist and gently reversed their position, now Stiles was with his back on the bed and his legs around the waist of the wolf._  
  
 _"Derek .. faster ..," the older boy smiled and began to move his hips back and forth with greater force._  
  
 _Stiles was a mess, an hand around his cock and the other around his leg, which was resting on Derek’s thigh. They were panting, breathless, Derek seemed to be on another planet, his eyes full of devotion were fixed on his flushed face._  
  
 _The wolf was too good, so good to find all the right spots when stroking, licking, or pushing._  
  
 _It was almost certain that the wolf was growling, any other person would be scared to see those two red eyes, and those sharp canines, but not Stiles._  
  
 _Derek’s thrusts had become less coordinated and Stiles was so close to the edge, he could understand the other was at the same point._

_Both groaned and Stiles found himself completely covered in sperm inside and out ._

  
_Derek brought his face close to the human and stared at him, he was still fully inside and he was smiling like an idiot, Stiles could not suppress a twin smile._  
  
 _"I love you." Said the wolf excited._  
  
 _"I love you too grumpy wolf." Stiles added, Derek smiled and fell to the side next to his mate. The human came to him and put an arm on his stomach, while his head snuggled on his chest._  
  
 _Derek shook his arm around his waist and began to play with his hair, they had become so long that he could grab them._  
  
 _Stiles’ calm breath relaxed him, both fell asleep, locked in the embrace._

_**(Flashback’s End)** _

 

_\----------//-----------_

 

The two young menhad stopped abruptly, and were looking at him surprised and worried, on the other hand, was not every day you see an Alpha werewolf in his Beta form, coming through the window of your bedroom. He seemed a little pissed off, but at the same time relieved.  
  
"What are you doing?".  
  
"What are _you_ doing!." Countered the human.  
  
Stiles and Dylan, were not having sex. This was the happiest day of his life. Even more embarrassing, but the first thing was more important.  
  
The two were clutching a joystick and on the screen the Tekken characters were clashing.  
  
The character on the floor was supposed to be Stiles, had a long sword stuck in the abdomen, while Dylan’s one, was laughing satisfied. Or at least he thought he was doing that, given that there was no volume. It would have been better if there had been, now he would not be in this situation.  
  
Stiles raised his eyebrows and stared at him, "please come in. ..". The teenager voice was pissed and sarcastic.

Derek unceremoniously entered the room and sniffed the air. He could not help but check also with the sense of smell, what his eyes had told him.  
  
Satisfied, he walked to the bed and sat down on the chair near it.  
  
"Don’t you think you have forgotten something?".  
  
"Yes, to close the window." Stiles said, irritated.  
  
Derek sighed and picked up the phone, then turned the screen towards the two teenagers.  
  
"Fuck." They said in chorus.  
  
As said before, the time flew by really fast when you enjoyed yourself.  
  
"You have twenty minutes." That said the Alpha, then went to the window and jumped out.

"This house has doors!." Then he quickly turned off the TV and went down the stairs, followed by Dylan who had drawn a ridiculous smile on his face.

 

 

\---------//----------

 

 

When Derek had returned to the apartment, Scott had stared at him worried, then he had sniffed the air, but to him there was no trace of blood and the Wolf seemed almost happy. _Strange ..._  
  
After fifteen minutes, the wolves heard the jeep parking, then hurried footsteps of two people climbing stairs.  
  
"We're here," Stiles mumbled out of breath.  
  
Lydia shook her head and turned away, ignoring him completely, the others did the same. Only Scott seemed happy to see him, understandable given the fact that he believed Derek had locked his dead body in the Camaro’s trunk.  
  
The two sat down on the couch next to Isaac.

"Of the Alpha pack, there is still no trace, but according to what Dylan said we still have a few days before we find some trace of them." Derek said as he approached the window and looked out.  
  
The sun was setting, the night would soon swallow up all their certainties.  
  
"Starting tomorrow we will take turns and we’ll patrol the woods." The Alpha turned to his pack. "When they arrive, the woods will be the first place they’ll pass through."  
  
"Derek is right." Dylan added, "These wolves do not like humans, no less than they detest other werewolves," the young wolf looked at Derek, who held his gaze, "they do not believe all the other worthy of their kind, but an annoying part of their race. "  
  
"They’re really so cruel?". Asked Isaac, with all the ingenuity of the man who has not yet seen a real danger.

"They’re worse than I describe them." The young man replied sadly.  
  
"I called a friend of mine, she has alreadyhad to dealwith them." Added Derek. He could feel behind his head the eyes of the others.  
  
"A friend of yours ..." Stiles said in a low voice. The wolf nodded. What the fuck?!, Derek had no friends, who the heck was this woman?, maybe he called her friend but she was something more?, Oh no, no, Stiles had to stop worrying.

Yet Derek’s voice seemed full of affection, he had to care about that woman. Oh God they have had sex?, there was nothing better than an imminent danger, to rekindle an old flame.  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Dylan feeling his frustration gave him a shove with his shoulder. The human looked at him in surprise, apparently someone was deductive.  
  
Stiles huffed, _yes, come here lady_ …….. _that woman does not know what awaits her_. The human smiled at Dylan and returned the gesture.  
  
Neither was observant enough to note that Derek's eyes were fixed on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven coming soon...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye, yee, yeeeeeeee, grammar warning. :P  
> Hope you'll like this chapter and ty for reading you make me happy :D

**Chapter Seven**

Hours had passed since the sun had set, it was really late, but the time is never enough when you're trying to think about a plan that will save your life. The fact that everyone had their own idea, and they thought it was better than the others, did not help planning a joint attack.  
  
The only one who had been in contact with those wolves, and that had already passed this period of uncertainty, could not say anything. Dylan was trying to give tips, but when your mouth is plugged from the fear of destroying a possible future, damn maybe even prevent your birth, there was very little you could say.  
  
Beacon Hills was an average-sized town, but it attracted so many evil characters, it can be considered the Hell’s mouth.

Jackson and Boyd had agreed to do the first round of the patrol, then would be Isaac and Erica turn, and after, Scott and Dylan, while Derek would have scoured the area alone. The couples would not be the same always, but for the first week were these.  
  
Despite countless protests from Stiles, the human was forbidden to wander in the woods with that stupid baseball bat, which would have been useless against a hypothetical supernatural enemy.  
  
The boy could also try to cry in Chinese, for what concerned Derek, because he wasn’t going to change his mind. At least in this, about the protection of the human, the new wolf seemed to agree with him.  
  
All humans, were supposed to equip themselves with wolfsbane and mountain ash, for the unexpected. For Allison, it was nothing new.  
  
Derek had spent most of the evening on the phone, and Stiles trying to understand with who and about what he was talking.

Every now and then the Alpha showed signs of short and almost imperceptible smiles, call those smiles, was a great word, but gave a different light to his face, the wolf was already incredibly handsome but in those few short moments he was so beautiful, you could lose your breath.  
  
The curiosity to know who he was talking with, was devouring the boy. Stiles was pissed, and without thinking, when he saw him end the call, he asked who it was.  
  
"Who were you talking to?". God he did not recognize his voice, sounded like a jealous wife who thinks her husband is cheating on her.  
  
Derek looked at him and frowned, the human looked nervous.  
  
"With Alex." _With Alex ..._ as if he gave for granted that everyone should know that person with that name. The teenager snorted, could not be more accurate?, What were they talking about? , why was he laughing?, Well, that for Derek, it was equal to a laugh. Alex, so it was a man. The wolf looked at him curiously, heck, his relief was so obvious?.  
  
"Alex is my friend, the one I was talking about." Stiles opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. The relief was short, insecurity had taken hold of him. Could not ask for what he wanted to know, did not have the courage to hear the answer. The young man did not believe that Derek was a monk, but with how many women he had been for only being 24 years old?. _Precocious...._

"Ok." This was the only thing he could say. He was becoming monosyllabic like the wolf, _that's great_ _..._  
  
The human was curious, Derek realized it, but something kept him from asking. The wolf crossed his arms and looked away from the young man.  
  
"Alex said she will be here in two weeks."  
  
NO! Why? ....... Could that woman stay wherever she lived and do not come here to break his balls?.  
  
"Great." If the sarcasm in his voice was recognized by Derek, he did not let it show. His face was impassive before he turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
His shoulders relaxed and sure-footed.  
  
Too bad Stiles could not see how his nervousness and his insecurity, had made the wolf smile along the way. And not one of those weak smiles that he had done while on the phone, but a real one, one that no one had seen in years.

 

 

\----------//-----------

 

 

After eating Japanese, when there were the girls, they always chose that, they arranged to meet the next day, each group where they would start the training. After that, they said goodbye and began to leave the apartment.  
  
Despite oppositions, all were forced to participate. Allison would teach to the humans the tricks of an hunter and the typical moves for self-defense. Derek would do the same, but for the wolves, and after a week the two groups would meet, and the wolves and humans would train, finally together.  
  
They were almost all gone, only Stiles had remained to help Derek clean up, and Dylan was sitting on the couch and was watching the TV. It looked like an old episode of Buffy, the one in which she met for the first time Angel.

 

The moon was lighting up the room, that would have been almost completely in the dark, if not for its pale light. A light breeze was moving the trees, in the distance you could see their branches move with the wind.  
  
Stiles picked up the last dirty dishes near the window, and took them into the kitchen to throw them out. Derek was washing the glasses. It was so strange to see him in a domestic situation. But it was a pleasant feeling, that warmed his heart.  
  
"Hey, I think they are all." The young man said, referring to the dishes he was throwing.  
  
"Um." Derek muttered softly something that had to resemble an ok. The teenager rocked on his feet and shook his head.  
  
"Then we can go." Almost imperceptibly the wolf nodded, without looking, as if to wash those glasses was the most important task of his life.  
  
Stiles huffed and walked into the living room. Dylan seemed smitten by the episode and was commenting on what the actors were doing. For some people, if you talk to yourself means you are crazy, but not for Stiles, he also had this unusual habit.  
  
The young man smiled and walked over to the couch.

 

"We can go."  
  
"Ok." The wolf turned off the TV and they both went to the door.  
  
In the distance to Dylan's ears, came Derek’s voice.  
  
"You, not yet."  
  
Stiles did not seem to have heard, it was normal since those words seemed to be just for him. Dylan told him what the other had said.  
  
"Derek is saying to me to wait a moment." Stiles looked at him confused.  
  
"Then I'll wait with you."  
  
Again in the distance, the voice of the Alpha replied with irritation, "Not him."  
  
"Sorry Stiles, but I think you have to wait in the car." The human stared at him trying to read his mind, to understand what was happening. Failing, he decided to give up.

 

"Do not take too long, or my father will ground both of us, if we arrive late, since there is school tomorrow." Having said this, he went out the door without waiting for an acknowledgment.  
  
He was long gone when Dylan turned around and looked at Derek.  
  
"What do you want?".  
  
The Alpha was sitting on the spiral staircase and was staring at him in silence. The young wolf was not upset, just annoyed. He wondered what was this big secret that could not be revealed in front of Stiles, he did not like to keep things hidden to the human, and in general did not like to lie.  
  
Derek narrowed his eyes and stood up, going to meet the wolf. Dylan met his gaze. At that moment it felt like a _prey_. Maybe he was ..  
  
"I know what you're doing." Said the older wolf, with a clear and strong voice. Dylan did not have time to rebut, because the wolf continued to speak. "There is something going on betweenyou two?”.

"What are you talking about?". Asked the young wolf, on the defensive, not understanding what the other was asking, or of what he was being accused.  
  
"I asked you politely, and I only do it once." His eyes had turned red, he was angry, but for what?, What had he done to make Derek so furious?. The young man began to think, there was only one thing, or better one person.  
  
"Nothing." He said sure, not looking away.  
  
The Alpha come even closer, his face so close that Dylan could feel his breath on his skin.  
  
"You'll be better to keep things that way." Derek said, then turned and walked away in the direction of the couch. "Because otherwise, I’ll rip your head, with my teeth."  
  
Dylan had been quiet up to that point, but he had to admit that those words gave him the creeps, for a brief moment he felt the blood freeze in my veins.  
  
Without reply, the wolf left the apartment and walked to the jeep.

With sarcasm, he thought that he just had to try to survive four months, only four long months. Fuck.

 

 

\---------//----------

 

 

In no corner of the world, waking up at five in the morning had to be considered acceptable. If you do not have to work at that time, why should you wake up?.  
  
Allison did not seem to feel the same way. Every morning at 4:55 am precise, the young woman was calling him, the ringtone of his cell phone,had becomeodious. She was waking him and reminding him that they had an appointment. That girl had to be a vampire, she never slept.  
  
He was always the last to arrive to the Argent’s house, the place where the training took place for the humans.  
  
His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. As he dressed, was trying not to make noise and not to wake Dylan.  
  
The wolf seemed, after the first time that Allison had called, to have understood what was going on. He was now relaxed, and was no more waking up in the morning when he heard the phone ring.  
  
The most irritating thing about these workouts morning, it was to get there and realize that he had put two different shoes, or two different socks, it happened many more times than he might like.

But the thing that destroyed him mentally, was seeing Lydia with perfect hair and fabulous makeup, her clothes well-chosen and her mind active. As if the girl had woken up after a long sleep. He hated them both.  
  
In this long week of torture, he had learned how to shoot with a bow, well learned maybe it was a big word. Most of the time his arrow not even hit the target, and saying so does not mean the center, but the big man of straw on which they were practicing their aim.  
  
He had completely given up on throwing knives, when he accidentally almost hit Allison in the face. From that moment he had been forbidden to use them.

The only thing in which he excelled, was to form circles with the mountain ash.  
  
Less than nothing, they can always come in handy.  
  
They not only were training with weapons, even their bodies were under consideration.  
  
They ran on the spot, did sit-ups, and lifted weights. And it was embarrassing to see that the huntress was able to lift more weights than him.  
  
No wonder, if when he arrived to school he was destroyed and would pay gold for a comfortable bed to sleep on.  
  
Many times his school desk had this role. Miraculously, he had yet been caught sleeping in class.  
  
At least for now.

 

 

\----------//-----------

 

 

Allison’s reign of terror, came to an end, a warm April morning, after seven days of incessant and long workouts. However, it was not worth delude himself, with the fact that Derek’s kingdom would be more merciful.  
  
The young man sighed in resignation, while sitting into the jeep, Dylan was waiting for him already in the car. The young wolf had told him about how Derek made them run for hours, and then when it seemed that the training was over, he made them start again. So his next coach was a sadist.  
  
There was nothing better than to _'_ _play'_ with the werewolves, who can bend and break your fragile bones in a matter of moments, near an abandoned house, where no one can hear you scream.  
  
 _Hooray_ _..._  
  
Now resigned to his fate, he sighed and walked over to the old house of the Hales.  
  
If at the end of July he would still be alive and with all the pieces in place, it was yet to know. A person could hope for it.

 

                                                                                                            

\---------//----------

 

 

In the distance he could hear growling, and someone was yelping, like a wounded animal.  
  
The day was starting well.  
  
Reluctantly, and almost dragged by Dylan, the human got out of the car.  
  
"Hi guys." He said in a weak voice.  
  
"Hey Stiles." Scott reached him with a smile on his face and hugged him. As if he hadn’t seen him for years, and not only that morning at school. "Me and you start together."  
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, Scott would never hurt him, he would be careful.  
  
The pairs were formed, and the teenagers began to fight. It was terrifying to see Erica and Boyd struggle. She was a fury, and he a mountain of muscle. Both seemed to be at the same level.  
  
The real surprise was Lydia, who with her throwing knives could restrict Jackson’s movements. When she twirled the knives was appalling. Note to self, do not ever mess with Lydia. Or better with the women, if the way in which Allison had reduced Isaac on his knees was an indication of what they were capable of.

 

The minutes passed and he made no effort to dodge Scott’s attacks, if those could be called attacks.

 

Derek was watching them, of course, the human was not the only one to have realized that Scott was not doing it seriously, he wasn’t using that little dose of malice, which was necessary to make him react, to fear his opponent. It was a farce, useless.  
  
"Scott, stop." Derek's voice made the wolf turn. "Let's change the couples." With a nod of the head, pointed to Dylan to go train with Stiles. Scott Reluctantly, walked away from his best friend.  
  
"I will not be so nice." The young wolf grinned and walked over to him, his eyes were gold and his canines visible. The human smiled and prepared for the attack.

 

Apparently he was not joking. He could not be distracted or the wolf would hit him, and this would not have been pleasant.  
  
His reasoning was perfect, except for one flaw, Scott had attacked Derek, and had destroyed the older wolf’s shirt, the sexy Alpha was shirtless, with drops of sweat that slid over his lightly tanned skin.  
  
Stiles did not see Dylan attack, was too busy to keep his mouth open, staring at the model that was drying the muscular chest with his shirt.

 

 

\----------//------------

 

 

Their two bodies collided and ended up on the ground. Stiles screamed in pain as his body touched the ground.  
  
For a miracle, or rather incredible reflexes, at the last moment Dylan had retracted his claws.  
  
The clash was strong, but it could have been worse.  
  
However, Derek did not seem to have the same thought. Stiles’ cries and the thud of the fall, made him turn abruptly, and run in the direction of the two boys, growling.  
  
Red eyes and dangerous. He seemed ready to attack.  
  
The others noticed him and only the strength of four werewolves managed to prevent Derek from killing Dylan on the spot.  
  
There was silence, only the snarl continuous and threatening of the Alpha filled their ears.  
  
Stiles had his eyes wide open, he had never seen Derek in this state, he did not seem to be himself, was feral. He wasn’t listening to reason and continued to struggle to break free and get to Stiles.

 

"Derek are you okay?." Stupid question, but he was in shock at that moment he could not think of smarter phrases.  
  
Dylan got up and helped Stiles to get on his feet. Then walked away from him. The snarl seemed to fade, but it was always present.  
  
Scott walked over to the human, and checked him. "Everything in its place??".  
  
Stiles sighed and shook the dust from his clothes. "Perfectly." The young man looked up, and stared at Derek who was following his movements. The teenager approached the wolf. "It was my fault, not Dylan."  
  
"Do not try to excuse him." Replied the wolf clenching his teeth, seemed to have regained control of the use of the word, but his eyes were still blazing.  
  
"I'm not doing that." Muttered the young man, claiming his gaze. "I was distracted."

Derek listened attentively to the heartbeat of the young, and then snorted, "Let me go!."  
  
Stiles looked at the others and nodded, the wolves, reluctant, let go of the grip.  
  
"Go to work out." The command in the voice was clear. "Scott you're paired with Stiles."  
  
The human rolled his eyes and was about to argue, but he did not have the time.  
  
Astonished, he noticed that the Alpha was passing by Dylan in the direction of the woods, and the way how he completely ignored the other wolf.  
  
Because of him, for his stupid infatuation, Dylan was almost killed.  
  
Now he was in punishment, forced to fake a workout.  
   
 _Well done_ _Stiles._

  
  
  
  
Derek, needed a run to clear his head and calm down.  
  
 _Stiles_ _was fine._

 

It was so easy to worry when that human was around. The disaster seemed to chase him. So stubborn, careless of how fragile he was. Derek gritted his teeth.   
  
The human stared at him, until he disappeared into the thick of the forest.   
  
Derek began to run, with no destination in mind, driven only by the desire to not think about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight coming soon...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!! here is the new chapter enjoy it :)  
> (grammar is not my friend -_-' )

**Chapter Eight**

When Derek returned from his run, the place where he had left the others train, it was empty. It was getting dark, and in the distance the full moon was rising, her pale face was visible through the trees.  
  
Derek paused and sighed, then got into the car and went away from that place, so beautiful, but ,at the same time, sad.  
  
Maybe one day away, this pain and sadness, and the feelings of guilt, will abandon him. Maybe one day he’ll be able to trust and to love someone again.  
  
Perhaps that day has already arrived, just that he fails to realize this.

 

 

\-------//-------

 

 

The days followed one another in the usual routine, school and training. Stiles could not remember a day when he had time to relax and have fun. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and, above all, was frustrated, sexually frustrated.  
  
He had never a few minutes alone, if you know what I mean, if there wasn’t Dylan with him, then there was Scott or worse, Derek.

 

Stiles was sure he would be the first man to be hospitalized for a severe case of blue balls.  
  
The continuous series of grueling workouts, where semi-naked body clung to another seminude body, were making him crazy. If we are to be honest, everything was fine, until Derek decided to stand semi naked, so to be precise, it was his body to cause problems to Stiles.  
  
Thankfully, so far the small Stiles had behavedwell, at least.  
  
More than once the young human had crossed the puzzled look of Dylan, who was watching him as if he perfectly understood his problem, maybe he smelled something, and what the hell, just that thought was embarrassing.  
  
After the incident of last week, the human had focused more, and got distracted only during breaks, a great thing given the fact that he was suffering from ADHD.  
  
He was satisfied of his willpower and also of his improvements. After some bickering, and constant complaints, Derekhad yielded to his request to train again with Dylan, and had to admit that he had a lot of fun with him.

 

Needless to dwell on the fact that Derek had refused to train with him. Not explicitly in words, but at his request, the wolf had wrinkled his eyebrows and his eyes had been exhaustive, as if to say, are you crazy?, do not even think about it. He had been disappointed, but he had to come to terms with that, maybe it was better that way. To hell with him.  
  
The week was almost over, there had been no accident, and no news of the Alpha pack.  
  
The only news of the week, came in a bright red cabriolet, on Sunday morning, while they were training.

 

 

\----------//----------

 

 

The car was gorgeous, but the woman who was driving it was breathtaking. She had long red hair, as if to recall the color of her car. Her eyes were gray and she had a perfect body. Isaac was left open-mouthed, and Stiles had to admit that if he had not had his mind and his heart clouded by Derek, maybe at that time he would be found doing the same.  
  
The woman, who couldn’t have more than 25 years, closed the door of the car and approached the group. She was looking for something with her eyes.  
  
"Derry", she screamed and ran toward the Alpha, who was trying with difficulty to hold back a smile, but his eyes did not lie, he seemed almost happy.  
  
Derry?, What the hell kind of stupid nickname, Stiles thought, while with his eyes he was analyzing the scene.  
  
Derek hugged the woman, she clung to him like a mussel to the rock. He was allowing someone to touch him, it was an historic event. An event that Stiles, did not like at all.  
  
"Alex you arrived earlier than I imagined." The wolf said softly, then turned to the others. "Guys she is Alex."

The woman smiled and bowed her head. "Nice to meet you." Alex, so she was the woman with whom he spoke on the phone .... Damn, he had hoped until the end that she was ugly, but from being ugly to look like a model, there was an abyss.  
  
Stiles looked atherin a distrustful manner, then shook her hand. "I'm Stiles." Her eyes widened and she looked at him, then turned to Derek.  
  
"He's Stiles?", the wolf shrugged indifferently, and she smiled mischievously. "So he is the human that infuriates you, or am I wrong?".  
  
The human in question gasped, torn between being happy that Derek had talked about him, and being offended by the way he had done it.  
  
The Alpha completely ignored the question.  
  
"I-I am Isaac." Out of nowhere a weak and uncertain voice reached their ears. Isaac was completely red and seemed to be embarrassed. The others smiled, apparently the puppy of the group had experiencedlove at first sight.

The woman shook his hand and her eyes softened. "You're Derek’s first beta,right?".  
  
"Yes," he answered proudly.  
  
One by one, the others introduced themselves, and by the way Alex spoke with each of them, she seemed to know them. It was clear that Derek trusted this woman and relied on her.  
  
Their relationship seemed to be intimate, the problem was figuring out how much.  
  
Suddenly, Stiles rethought about how she had referred to him as the human.  
  
"You're a werewolf?." Without even thinking, he gave breath to his words.  
  
She did not seem bothered, "yes, Stiles." She smiled and then walked over to Derek.  
  
"It’s better to go to talk in a ‘quieter’ place." Derek nodded. "Derry I'll go ahead and wait for you near the apartment." Without waiting for an answer she got into the car and darted off down the road, moving away.

Stiles huffed. "Derry we go as well." He added sarcastically.  
  
Derek growled and narrowed his eyes. "Only Alex can call me this way."  
  
"Just kidding, you asshole." The teenager said, irritated.  
  
 _Go_ _fuck yourself and your precious Alex_ , he thought indignantly, as he walked to the Jeep followed by Dylan.  
  
The young wolf stopped in front of Derek and looked at him with compassion, "you're an idiot." Having said that he quickened his pace to reach Stiles.  
  
Derek's face was impassive, but inside he was shocked. What the hell was that puppy's problem?.

 

 

\--------//--------

 

 

In record time, they were all arrived at the apartment. They were now in the living room, maybe this was a challenging term, given that the room consisted of a single sofa and a decrepit table near the window.  
  
Alex sat down on the couch and near her, sat the other young women. Derek took his usual dark corner, arms folded, near the window, while the other sat everywhere, some on the floor, and others on the stairs like Stiles and Dylan.  
  
The older woman, bit her lip nervously, and then looked up at Derek. "Where should I start?".  
  
"Well, you can start by telling them what you've told me." Derek replied calmly.  
  
"Okay," the woman nodded and began her story. "Seven years ago, I found myself in your same condition." Alex stood up and began to walk up and down the room. "The Alpha pack arrived in my territory." The young woman touched her hair nervously. "We were not prepared, so far, the most serious threat which we had clashed with was a group of omegas, that was going through our territory." Her voice became sad, "I was about your age when I saw my fiancé die. "

After a pause she continued, "he was the Alpha of that area, his pack was called Gariar."  
  
"It’s impossible." Allison exclaimed softly. However, Alex had heard her, and smiled sadly. "My father told me about this pack, your pack." The huntress swallowed, "he was convinced that you were all dead."  
  
"Believe me, there were days where I wanted to be."  
  
"Alex ..." Derek protested softly, as he looked into her eyes. They had had this same discussion years ago.  
  
"Derry do not worry," the woman smiled at the wolf, "Ever since I met you and Laura, I realized that mine was a selfish thought." Alex walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Louis, would not have wantedme togive up, and after all these years, you've given me an hope."

Derek sighed, "I can help you." Whispered the woman and the wolf hinted a weak smile.  
  
Dylan felt close to that woman, he knew what she was going through. She had lost everything, but, selfishly, he thought that there was still hope for them.  
  
All were silent. It was hard to be jealous of this woman, at this time, but the thought was always there, while Derek gently stroked her back. He felt like shit, because for him at that time, that was the thing that occupied his mind. He was an horrible person.  
  
Dylan, felt mixed emotions from Stiles, but decided not to do anything or say anything. He could not interfere. He knew that Derek and Stiles were meant to be together, but he himself did not know when and how the foundation stone of their relationship, would have been placed.  
  
The young human, seemed undecided between watching those two, or ignore them. The way in which they seemed to know each other, and how they were at ease with one another. Seeing Stiles so insecure, was clutching his heart. And he felt useless, because in those moments he wanted to reassure him, and instead he could not. The young wolf gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, to curb the temptation to squeeze one of Stiles’ shoulders.

 

 

They were both immersed in their thoughts, they didn’t even realize how Lydia was observing them.

 

 

\---------//---------

 

 

They had found a pizzeria, which also did deliveries for lunch. They were about to start eating, when Lydia, with feline step, approached Dylan.  
  
"Can I have a word in private?". Asked softly the young Banshee.  
  
"Um, okay." Replied the wolf insecure and at the same time curious.  
  
The two went up to the second floor, and walked into the room on the left. "Can they still hear us?".  
  
Dylan listened, then tried to close the door. "No, now I also cannot hear them."  
  
Lydia nodded, then looked at him. A few minutes passed in silence, Dylan felt analyzed, it was not comfortable. Then the silence was broken.

"I know who your parents are."

The wolf was about to have a panic attack, his face was impassive, but his hazel-colored eyes were slightly wide.  
  
"I do not know why it took me all this time." The teen shook her head, "You have the eyes of one and the temper of the other." Lydia smiled. "How is that possible?".  
  
At this point what should he do?, remain silent and pretend that she was wrong, or tell the truth and share this weight with someone?.  
  
"Do not even think about lying to me, if you are Stiles’ son, you do it like shit for sure."  
  
The young wolf exhaled. "Please do not tell anyone." He prayed softly.  
  
"I promise." The young woman frowned, "just, how are _you_ possible?."

"Suffice it to say that I am a natural child of both."  
  
"Oh my god." Sighed the woman, "then you have been given birth by ..."  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot say." Replied the wolf, embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, I understand." The girl, walked over to him and stared at him straight in the eye. "You know that your parents are two idiots?." She added seriously.  
  
Dylan laughed. "I know."  
  
Lydia had always been intelligent, and it was for this reason that he admired her.  
  
"It’s better to go back to the others, before they start searching for us, asking where we are."

Lydia hugged him, "if you need to talk to someone, I'm here." The Banshee smiled softly, "it must be difficult to be in your situation." Having said that she turned and walked toward the door.  
  
Dylan stared at her, _"Thank you Aunt Lydia,"_ he added to himself.

 

\---------//---------

 

_**(Flashback)** _

_"Is not possible." This was the mantra that Stiles was saying for the past hour. "He's lying." Yet the evidence was there in front of his eyes. Only that he refused to believe it._   
  
_His symptoms were the same, but how it was possible ...._   
  
_"No, I do not believe you." He shook his head._   
  
_"Calm down." Scott came up to him and put an hand on his shoulder._   
  
_"It’s all your fault Scott." Stiles, enraged, stared at his best friend. It was more than two weeks that he was not feeling well, and eventually Scott had forced him to go to the vet, since he had refused the hospital. In retrospect it was better that he had not gone to the hospital ...._   
  
_Scott's eyes widened, "my fault?" , the wolf huffed, "I think it's only thanks to you and Derek."_   
  
_Stiles gritted his teeth. "I will kill him." Was true, it was just because of that stupid Alpha, if he was in this condition. How is it that, despite being born as a werewolf, he does not know all these things?, that useless, stupid-_   
  
_"Stiles, you know that you're not obligated to keep it." Added softly the veterinarian._   
  
_"What are you saying?" , he asked angrily, "we're talking about my son," the human sighed, "I'm scared, but I would never do such a thing." Stiles stroked his belly. "I love him already."_   
  
_This child was the fruit of their love. Stiles imagined the face that Derek would make hearing the news, and it made him smile sweetly. Better for him that this was just an ‘accident’, because if I find out he did it on purpose, I will ensure that he can no longer reproduce, he thought to himself. An evil grin, formed on his face at the thought._   
  
_Not far away, Deaton and Scott looked at him worried._   
  
_Poor Derek ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine coming soon....


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is saturday again here is the new chapter, hope u'll like it, and i wanna thank all of you who left kudos and nice comments, you make me really happy.  
> (chapter not beta read)

**Chapter Nine**

_**(Flashback)** _

_Stiles entered the room and a smile formed on his lips when he saw the scene. Derek was sitting in the rocker and he had Dylan in his arms . Both were asleep. The Alpha was unconsciously clutching the little wolf in his arms and Dylan seemed to be pleased with his attentions, if the little happy noises that he made were an indication. It was a picture that took his breath away and filled his heart. Stiles stood still for a few moments, for fear that they woke up, then something caught his attention._  
  
 _The young man approached the two and watched them closely, he could not believe it. Derek moved his eyes and exhaled, then opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on Stiles and frowned._  
  
 _His instinct, had ignored the steps of the young, because he was aware was not a threat, but it was his mate. However, the feeling of being observed, had awakened him._

_"Stiles?." The wolf asked in a low voice, while gently rose from the rocking chair and approached the cradle._  
  
 _Stiles made a gesture with his hands, pointing first at Derek and then at the baby in his arms. "What is that?"._  
  
 _Derek grinned, understanding perfectly what he was referring to. "This is our son."_  
  
 _Stiles faked a laugh. "Ah, ah, ah, hilarious," the younger man rolled his eyes. "I mean, and you know it, that little leather jacket in miniature, that our son of just nine months, is wearing."_  
  
 _"Ah, that." Replied the wolf, that while grinning, was putting Dylan in the cradle._  
  
 _"Do not play innocent." Stiles raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms._  
  
 _Derek walked over to his mate and kissed him, the young man instinctively returned the kiss, and closed his eyes. "I don't even think about it." The wolf turned away and walked out the door, leaving behind him an irritated and excited Stiles, who had remained with his mouth open._  
  
 _A few moments later the young human left the room and ran down the corridor in the direction of their bedroom. From the open door, he could catch a glimpse of their bed, and a smug Alpha, that lying in bed semi naked, was waiting for him._  
  
 _Their eyes met, Derek's eyes turned red, and in response, those of Stiles dyed purple._

**_(Flashback’s End)_ **

****

\--------//--------

 

 

After long weeks of training, and still no news of the Alpha pack, the pack needed to chill out for a day. Another training day, and someone would have risked a nervous breakdown. It was the 24th of June and it was hot. So hot that you feel weak and just want to be soaked in water.  
  
Derek realized that they needed a break. An evening to relax and not think about what was hanging over their heads. Even if only for a few hours.

With an extraordinary meeting, and a vote, they agreed to meet on Sunday afternoon and spend the evening with film and silly games, but mostly, having fun.

 

  

\--------//---------

 

 

Something was vibrating on his bed, his cell phone had received a message, and Dylan knew who had written it. Only two people had his number. One was Stiles, who at that time was in the room with him, and the other was Lydia. The young man read the sms.  
  
 ** _L-Dylan, help Stiles choose the clothes for tonight._**  
 ** _D-why?_**  
 ** _L-Do you want to be born?_ **  
  
Dylan smiled and replied to the message.  
  
 ** _D-Okay._**  
 ** _L-Now, I feel better, ty._ **  
  
Since Lydia had discovered that he was the son of Derek and Stiles, she had embarked on a mission. She wanted to open their eyes, wake them up, and if she could not with words, then she would help them with the facts. The first was to try to get Stiles rid of all those layers of clothes and put on something which showed off, more, his body.  
  
Those two had an hard head and did not realize they were pining for each other, like two idiots. He had stopped counting the times when, while thinking not to be seen one was watching the other, or the times when their eyes met and for a time, much exaggerated, they stared at each other.  
  
Dylan put down the phone and looked up at Stiles. The young human was trying on the tenth shirt in less than twenty minutes. On his face you could read the desperation. Since Alex had arrived, the human became nervous during workouts, and irritated a lot more often.

Dylan also did not like the way this woman seemed to insinuate herself between his parents. But his sense of smell told him that there was nothing between them, something that did not happen when Derek and Stiles were near.  
  
Both radiate happiness, security and love. Although the way in which they bickered or responded irritated, to one another, for an outsider could only pass to hate or dislike. In fact they were just insecure, and too proud to take the first step, in the case that were rejected.  
  
"I think the black T-shirt with that jeans, are good." Said the wolf.  
  
Stiles turned to him smiling. "You think?." Asked the young man, as he tried his shirt and looked himself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure." Dylan said, sure, and the human nodded, deciding to wear those clothes, for the evening.  
  
Even if he didn’t say it, the human felt in competition with Alex, and insecure of his looks. Derek had only had relationships with women, it was logical that he would have preferred that woman, over a teenager spastic and hyperactive, and especially male.  
  
Something had to be read on his face, because Dylan frowned. "You look nervous." Declared the young wolf, while the human was doing his best to hide his state of mind, with sarcasm and feigned indifference.

"A lot of things happened," he began by saying, "and I do not know how all this will end." Stiles bit his lower lip and turned away from those eyes so similar to those of Derek.  
  
"It seems like you’re getting ready for a date." Insinuated the wolf, teasing him and trying to make the human talk to him.  
  
Stiles cheeks became red, then he thought that there was no reason to be so embarrassed. "For a long time, I was in love with Lydia."  
  
 _Lydia_ _?, Aunt Lydia?_ , Dylan thought as he stared at the other teen confused, he did not know that the two had been together, _wait a minute,_ _do not tell me that they had sex together, oh no no NO, I do not want to know. Oh god please, see that they didn’t have sex…_  
  
His mental journeys were one of the traits inherited from Stiles, and at that time they were not helping him at all. The human looked at him, unaware of his mental saws, but intrigued by the expression that the young wolf had on his beautiful face.  
  
"It's not that I'm nervous for her, between us there was never anything like that." Dylan internally, hearing those words, almost made a party, but outside his expression remained impassive, or so he was thinking, because he could barely hold off the corners of the mouth, which tended upwards.  
  
"You want to tell me for who?." Dylan asked, seeing the sad expression on the face of the teenager.  
  
Stiles smiled, "No, but thank you." The human glanced at his watch, they were already late. "Better go, I’m sure the others are already there."  
  
Dylan nodded and got up from the bed.  
  
The evening had just begun.

 

 

\------//------

 

 

_**(Flashback)** _

_It was exhilarating to see the struggle between Stiles and Dylan. The human who was trying to make the puppy eat his lunch, and he that spat and threw the food on the ground._  
  
 _Dylan was hyperactive and stubborn, but also a werewolf._  
  
 _"Come on Dylan, open your mouth aummmmmm," the little wolf tasted the contents of the spoon and his face contorted into a grimace. "No, no, swallows." Stiles implored, while Dylan pleased , was letting the contents of the spoon fall from his mouth._  
  
 _Stiles took the bib and wiped his mouth. "Man, why you do that.." He was sure that Derek was laughing in the other room, even though he didn’t have the super hearing he was sure that this was a laugh._  
  
 _"Derek I heard you, come and help me out or I swear-" he could not finish the sentence, because the Alpha had entered the room and now he was sure he was laughing._

_"What the hell happened here?" He asked amused, "looks like a battlefield." The winner, who wasn’t even two years old, was sitting and staring at them chanting 'da, da, da.', and pointing to an object ._  
  
 _"Your son doesn’t want to eat." Derek snorted at that._  
  
 _"Why is MY son, whenever he does something wrong?." Stiles shrugged and handed the spoon to Derek._  
  
 _"The beast is all yours." The human looked at him seriously, "ignore his Da-da, that on the ground is the second spoon that he broke."_  
  
 _Derek followed the gaze of his mate, and on the floor he found the remains of two wooden spoons broken._  
  
 _Maybe Stiles was not entirely wrong, Dylan was a little beast._

_**(Flashback’s End)** _

_\--------//--------_

 

Hamburger and fries, the trilogy of Lord of the Rings, and being surrounded by friends, this was heaven. If you ignored the red who sat near Derek.  
  
Stiles was sitting on the couch, next to Derek who was in the center, and had on his left Alex ..... any excuse was good for that woman. Maybe it was just a behavior due to her nature as a werewolf, but it bothered him.  
  
And it was all thanks to Lydia if at this moment he was the third wheel on the couch.  
  
The girl had decided at the last minute to change her seat, leaving Stiles forced to sit on the couch, where she had been before.  
  
Stiles huffed and looked up, making eye contact with Dylan, the human moved his lips forming the words, "I go to the bathroom." The wolf nodded and looked away.  
  
Another minute near Derek and he would become crazy. It was not the time to worry about his silly infatuation, and although he did not want to admit it, as he did with Lydia in the past, if there was no hope, there was not, it was useless pining and suffering. However, it was difficult to give up Derek and for this he needed to get away for a few minutes, and reflect.

 

 

It had been a quarter of an hour, and Stiles had not yet returned. Dylan got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. The teenager was sitting in a chair and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Stiles, it’s all right ?." He asked worried, approaching the human.  
  
The young man nodded, and turned to him. Dylan watched him carefully.  
  
"I also don’t like _it_." Stiles opened his eyes, it was hard to believe that another person, other than Scott, could read his mind.  
  
"Do you want to make out?, just to see how it is." He sarcastically asked, winking.  
  
 _Oh my_ _god, this is wrong on so many levels .._.. thought the young wolf, at the same time, in the other room, he heard the sound of a glass shattered. However, the noise was not audible to human ears.  
  
Stiles laughed seeing the panic on Dylan’s face.  
  
Good thing someone could joke, because at that time the only thought Dylan was having included being torn to pieces.

With feigned nonchalance, the Alpha went into the kitchen and ignored them, while throwing in the trash the pieces of glass he had in his hand.  
  
Derek pretended indifference, but Dylan was sure that at the precise moment when the Alpha had entered in the kitchen, the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees.  
  
The eyes of his parents met, and the two, surprised, looked away and continued to ignore each other.  
  
At that precise moment, Dylan wondered how his birth was possible in the future, if at this time the two were distant from each other as if they had the plague. 

  
_Probably_ _very soon, I'll find out if werewolves can have panic attacks_ , he thought resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten coming soon...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story and liking it, i'll never stop to thank u all :D  
> (no beta readed)

**Chapter Ten**

After the embarrassing episode of the broken glass, Derek calmly and with indifference was back at his seat on the couch, and ignored by the others, continued to watch the movie.  
  
Even Dylan and Stiles had come back in the living room. While the human took again the seat next to the Alpha, the young wolf caught the puzzled look of Lydia. The teen wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
The thought of approaching the couch and push the faces of his parents, one against the other and say, 'Now kiss', had touched his mind.

 

 

\-------//--------

 

_**(Flashback)** _

_"Dylan, come back here!." Stiles was chasing the little wolf, who happy was trying to reach his Alpha._   
  
_"Papa is too fast." Said the little, displeased, as he continued to chase the big black wolf._   
  
_The big wolf stopped and flattened to the ground, his long black tail was stroking the ground._   
  
_Dylan smiled happily and jumped on the wolf, ending up lying on his back, the soft fur was touching his face. "I got you." Said satisfied._   
  
_Stiles shook his head and walked over to the two. "Between the two of you I do not know who is the baby." The human smiled fondly. Derek who was watching him moved his tail and pushed him to the ground with it. "I hate you so much right now," muttered Stiles, who was with his butt on the ground._

_"Daddy you're lying." Said Dylan confident, while stroking with one hand the head of the wolf, and his soft pointy ears. Derek hinted what could be considered a smile, even though it was hard to think of a wolf smiling, but his eyes were happy, and then he turned to his mate and licked his face._   
  
_"Ouhm Grossss!”. Stiles was cleaning his wet cheek with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The human looked up and saw Dylan and Derek staring at him with the face of someone who is going to do something you do not like at all._   
  
_In a few moments a large paw rested on his chest and pushed him back on the ground, Stiles widened his eyes, 'they're not really going to do what I think, right?'._   
  
_Dylan and Derek approached their prey, "No, come on, pleaseeee." His pleas were of no avail, those two were really father and son, because without using words they had made an agreement, and while one was licking his face, the other was tickling him._   
  
_Perhaps, after all, he had deserved this._

_**(Flashback’s End)** _

****

****

\--------//---------

 

 

Stiles was laughing like a madman, he was lying on the carpet and was staring at the ceiling. His eyes were bright and his cheeks red. He was definitely drunk. At that moment, the ceiling was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Stiles?." Scott came up to him and said, "are you okay ?." Asked the beta holding back a smile.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh, I feel sooo good." The young human furrowed his eyebrows, "the room is spinning." Stiles raised a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Guys I think he's going to throw up." Panic was in the wolf voice, as he looked around searching for someone to help him.  
  
"No, he will not puke in my living room." Derek came to the human and put an hand on his pale arm.  
  
"Derrrrrr, why are you here ?." the teen asked, confused, as he stared at the face of the wolf.  
  
Derek snorted, "Idiot, you're in my apartment." On his arm had appeared long black lines.  
  
"Oh, you're doing that thing ..," Stiles whispered as he put an hand on the one that Derek had on his arm. "I feel so good ..", he added, and after a few moments he fell asleep, his hand still on the Alpha’s.  
  
Derek stared at him for a few moments, it was amazing to see a person like Stiles, who was never firmly in a place and spoke continuously, so relaxed when he was sleeping. His breathing calm and steady.

The Alpha turned to the others. Jackson had Lydia in his arms, she too was drunk. Allison seemed only slightly drunk, but her mind was clear. Even some wolves got drunk, adding a non-lethal wolfsbane in their booze, but their hangover was passing quickly. Only Dylan and Derek had not drank.  
  
Dylan walked over to his parents, and looked at Derek, then sighed. "I cannot take him home like this, if the sheriff sees him ..".  
  
"I know, better if he sleeps here and tomorrow you come and take him." Said Derek as he picked Stiles up and cuddling him to his chest.  
  
The young wolf smiled at the scene, "Ok." Dylan turned around, his back to the duo, "Tomorrow morning, I'll go on patrol with Isaac." The teen continued to walk towards the door, "I'll come after, to take him."  
  
Derek nodded, while Dylan was walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind himself.

Alex walked over to Derek, "I can go to sleep in a hotel for tonight."  
  
Derek frowned and stared at her, "why?". The wolf asked, puzzled.  
  
"I sleep on the couch, and the only bed in this apartment is yours." She ran her gaze on Stiles, "how we do with him?."  
  
"Don’t worry ," said softly the Alpha, while with Stiles in his arms, he was climbing the steps of the spiral staircase. "He will sleep with me."  
  
Alex stared at the duo with affection, until they disappeared upstairs.  
  
  
Derek rested Stiles gently on the bed, and took off his shoes. Then he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and turned off the light, lastly he lay back on the bed. The Alpha stroked the human’s cheek and smiled softly, then closed his eyes. The heartbeat of the human, relaxed and strong, lulled him to sleep.

 

 

 

\-------//--------

 

 

 

The heat was terrible and the only thing he was thinking was get up and go take a cold shower, to lower the temperature. However, despite his best efforts he could not move, something was holding his waist, preventing any movement.  
  
Stiles mumbled something angrily and opened his eyes. That was not his room, he was about to have a panic attack. The human turned to the other side and found Derek, who had his eyes closed. Stiles widened his eyes.  
  
"Stiles calm down." Replied the wolf after he had exhaled.  
  
"Why am I ..." he began by saying, then narrowed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before. "What happened ?." He asked confused.

Derek snorted and moved his arm, leaving Stiles free to move. "Yesterday, after you drunk like a sponge, you were lying on the floor in my living room." Derek raised his eyebrows, "with no intention to move from there."  
  
"Oh ..", Stiles looked away embarrassed. This was not the way he had hoped to end up in bed with Derek. _Oh_ _my god he wanted to go to bed with Derek ?._ The teen's eyes widened at his revelation and then turned back toward the wolf, on his face he had what could be called a grin, although in a way typically his.  
  
Well, seeing the wolf, with his hair disheveled, his big hazel eyes, and cheeks slightly flushed, not to mention that stunning body that was half naked, Stiles could understand his inner crisis.  
  
"During the night you moved so much that I was afraid you’d fall out of the bed." Added Derek as he sat up and ran an hand through his tousled hair.  
  
 _For this_ _he woke up with the wolf’s arm around his waist, it was all clear .._

"I'm sorry." Said the human as he put on his shoes. His eyes met nervously Derek.  
  
"For what?."  
  
Stiles looked away, "It was my fault if Alex had to sleep on the couch." He added, embarrassed and sad.  
  
"What are you saying?." the wolf asked, confused. "Why would Alex sleep in my bed?."  
  
Stiles opened his mouth and whirled. "You and her, you don’t ..", the human grimaced his face.  
  
"What?", the teen continued to grimace and Derek, no one knows how, managed to understand what he was talking about. "No!, what the hell Stiles." The wolf huffed and shook his head. "We have never been anything more than friends."  
  
"Oh ...", was the answer intelligent of the human.  
  
Derek stared into his eyes, "You're an idiot."  
  
"Hey!!!," complained the young man. Derek shook his head.

"No, you really are an idiot." The wolf snorted.  
  
"I hate you." Added the human narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No you don’t hate me." Said the wolf smug and secure.  
  
"Whatever....", added the human. He walked out the door and went downstairs.

Derek suddenly, heard someone in the distance, he was running, he was not alone and they were running towards his apartment.  
  
The Alpha, quickly, went down the stairs, Stiles looked at him, worried.  
  
Alex walked over to Derek that was tense and stood at attention, also the woman did not look calm.  
  
"Stiles get behind me." Derek turned to face him, his eyes were red and his voice brooked no argument.  
  
Stiles stood behind the wolf and like them he began to stare at the big metal door.  
  
"Something's wrong." Added the Alpha, and at that moment a shiver passed over the human’s back.

 

 

 

\--------//--------

 

 

 

The large metal door swung open abruptly. Dylan and Isaac were short of breath and seemed upset.  
  
"What happened?." Thundered Derek.  
  
Dylan looked up and the sadness in his eyes, broke Stiles’ heart.  
  
"They are here." All of them knew who he was referring to.  
  
Derek’s voice had taken on a slightly more calculating tone, "how can you be so sure, you've seen them?".  
  
The two young wolves shook their heads. "No, but we found their mark." Added Isaac, while he sat down on the couch, and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Even their symbol is a triskele, though different from ours." Dylan added.  
  
Alex looked at the young man in the eye, "a triskele with a triangle at its center, and in a circle." Whispered the woman.  
  
Isaac and Dylan nodded.  
  
The Alpha pack had arrived.

 

 

\-------//--------

 

 

_**(Flashback)** _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?." Asked the man, as he picked up the welder._   
  
_Dylan nodded his head and lay down on the couch._   
  
_"This will hurt a bit." Added Scott, while sterilizing the skin, between his hip and left leg. The place where would be the tattoo._   
  
_"I'm aware of it."_   
  
_The pain was intense, the flame was burning his skin, but it was only an ephemeral pain and nothing compared to what he had felt on the day that his parents had died._

_Dylan was gritting his teeth, but no sound left his lips. A few minutes later the pain faded, and the heat left his skin._   
  
_"It has been a long time since I saw this symbol." Admitted the older wolf._   
  
_Dylan smiled and looked himself in the mirror, admiring the triskele that was painted on his skin, the symbol of his family, of the Hales._

_His hand gently stroked the symbol. "It's about time we saw it again." Added the young wolf full of pride._   
  
_On his face, Scott saw Stiles’ smile, and in his pride Derek’s temper. Although his best friend and his Alpha were gone, and he missed both terribly, they were always with him, because Dylan was here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven coming soon...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! the new chapter is here. I warn you this is a long flashback and also sad, but usefull to let u alll understad what happened in the past. I hope u'll like it, and thanks to all of u that ignore the fact the fic is not beta read and still like it. THANK U SO MUCH. :3

**Chapter Eleven**

**_(Flashback)_ **

_It had been years, so many years that no one would have imagined that such a thing could happen. They were relaxed and were living a quiet life, full of love. But it is in the moments when you're happier, that something creeps into your mind, a thought that warns you, that tells you to a great happiness is often offset a great sadness._   
  
_Everyone ignore this thought, because they don’t like it, and quite often nothing happens, but other times, sadness and death, those, knock at your door, in this case literally._

_\---------//---------_

_"Are you sure you want to go ahead with your plan?", the young woman looked with rage at the man, how dare he ask this to her?, a question like this, also after all these years of preparation and training, of days when her only thought had been to go to Beacon Hills and kill all those bastards who had murdered her mother and made her an orphan._   
  
_That damn Alpha and his mate had torn from her arms the only parent who was still alive, and now they were living happily, while she had nightmares every night._   
  
_There had been days when, at the last moment, she had given up a quick and dirty revenge, because she was not ready yet, not strong enough, and she needed help._   
  
_"Jane, are you listening?." The woman turned abruptly toward the man, and her eyes were stained with red._   
  
_"I heard you," Jane exhaled, "do not make such stupid questions."_   
  
_"There's always the chance that they will win." Added the man, while their eyes remained fixed on each other._   
  
_"It will not be like that." She got up from her chair and walked over to the other wolf. "Michael, I've kept an eye on them for years, and have seen their children grow up, be happy with their parents, and that burned me inside and I admit that it will not be easy, but I have to do this." Jane had tears in her eyes and her voice was broken and sad, "you understand me?"._   
  
_The man smiled softly and kissed her on the mouth. "I will follow you wherever you go, and also my pack." She smiled and hugged him, then turned away from him, "let's not waste time then, we have a war to win." Her smile was terrifying, while with a firm step she turned and went toward the door._   
  
_The man smiled sadly, Jane looked just like her mother, and this was not a compliment, she was blinded by revenge, but despite this, he loved her and could not say no, though perhaps this 'war', as she called it, would cost the lives of both._

_\---------//----------_

_When the house of Hales was renovated years ago, in the reconstruction, were added many other rooms. A room for every member of the pack. It was strange to think that so many people were living under the same roof, but for the wolves and their mates was something that they would never have given up._   
  
_There was something in the fact of being near one another, that made you feel safe and relaxed. Surrounded by people you love, you feel invincible and capable of everything._   
  
_But nobody is invincible and despite the love that surrounds you, there is always something that can happen on that day that no one imagines, when that evil being which lurks in the shadows and just waits your misstep, will come for you._   
  
_Someone who wants to destroy your happiness because you have done the same, because you have deprived that person of a person dear to they, someone who was perfect in their mind, when in fact you have just defended your family. Wrestle with the insane is a one-way street._   
  
_And it is in that house that you love and where you feel safe, that the attack comes as a surprise. Because in moments of intense happiness, you forget the dark, but it never forgets you._

_\---------//---------_

_Derek jerked awake and his eyes widened. He was sitting on the bed and next to him Stiles was sleeping. There was something wrong, his sixth sense told him to get up and check the house, a feeling that makes the skin crawl and makes you nervous._   
  
_The Alpha looked at the clock, it was six in the morning, he didn’t usually wake up at this hour, and certainly never with this feeling that gripped his heart._   
  
_He gently rose from the bed and headed towards Dylan’s room. The baby was sleeping and seemed to be unaware of the danger. Perhaps he was too young to have developed his senses like those of his father, or the feeling that Derek had, was just that, a feeling without any foundation._   
  
_With a light step Stiles entered his son‘s room and walked over to Derek, hugging him._   
  
_"Honey, are you okay?."_   
  
_Derek turned and his eyes were uncertain. "Something's wrong." Stiles looked at him and on his face you could read the concern about the possibility of what those words might imply. "You can wake up and dress Dylan?" Asked the wolf. His mate nodded his head and Derek leaned down to kiss him. In that moment Stiles’ eyes widened, but then he concealed his face and returned the kiss._   
  
_Derek turned around, decided to go wake the others. Stiles held him by the arm._   
  
_"Wait." The human looked into his eyes, his voice full of feeling. "I love you."_   
  
_The Alpha smiled softly, "I love you too." That said, quickly walked away from the room, leaving Stiles and Dylan alone._   
  
_The human turned to the bed, and felt the tears running down his face. He was shaking when he and Derek had kissed, he had seen a scene that had destroyed him._   
  
_In the open space in front of the home of the Hales, their home, dozens of bodies lay on the ground, their clothes stained with blood, and their limbs destroyed. His body was one of those._   
  
_Be a spark, entailed an unimaginableresponsibilityand also be the emissary of his pack, was far too much, many times, however it was for his family, and he would do anything for his family. If the vision he had was an indication of what was about to happen, then there was no time to lose. There isn’t high enough price to pay, if your family can stay alive and be saved._   
  
_Stiles wiped the tears away and sat on the bed of the little wolf, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder._   
  
_Dylan blinked, and then opened his eyes._   
  
_"Daddy." He said with a smile that framed his mouth and showed his small white teeth._   
  
_"Dylan, you have to promise me one thing." The human gaze was serious and his voice was authoritative. "When Papa tells you to go with Isaac, you have to follow his orders." Stiles, smiled sweetly. "Do you promise?."_   
  
_The young werewolf nodded, and Stiles hugged him. "I love you baby."_   
  
_Dylan returned the hug, that simple act that they had done so many times, had at this time a completely different meaning._   
  
_Since he had turned eighteen, Stiles had begun his training with Deaton, to fill that role that the veterinarian had had in Talia’s pack. And if there was one thing he had learned was that these visions, however brief and fragmentary, and many times not easy to understand, they always had an element of truth._   
  
_Even if the man does not want to believe that his destiny is already written, Fate is a bastard without honor, which finds you wherever you are. Needless to hide._   
  
_If really this was the end, he’ll made sure, his was not the only one. Anyone who threatened his family, will have done his same demise._

_\---------//---------_

_Derek was not the only one who sensed that something was not in its place, the other wolves seemed nervous, and he had not had time to reach their rooms that the others had met him at the end of the stairs._   
  
_The Alpha watched them and on their faces he could read their concern._   
  
_"Go scout the area." Before the others could get away went on to say, "and do not go alone."_   
  
_The wolves nodded and prepared to leave the house, when suddenly a loud noise made them turn to the window, now shattered._   
  
_On the ground, the remains of a bottle, and all around nothing but flames, tall and threatening, that did not stop. Similar noises resounded in every corner of the house._   
  
_Everything happened in a few moments, Derek figured it must have been the same way, that his relatives had discovered what awaited them. Petrified by grief and uncertainty, and then suddenly the time began to flow again._   
  
_It was a trap, they were forced to leave the house, but that was the only thing to do, if they did not want to die burned or suffocated by the smoke that began to spread in the air, relentless._   
  
_Allison came running with Tyler in her arms, and the bow on the back, at the same moment in which, even Stiles was coming down the stairs with Dylan._   
  
_The children were frightened and were crying, clinging to those who had them in their arms._   
  
_"We have to get out of here, we do not have the means to extinguish the fire." Derek yelled, waking them up from their panic and bringing them back to reality, "Move."_   
  
_The Alpha took Stiles by the arm and started to drag him out of the house, the others were following their example._   
  
_Around them, photos were writhing, the walls seemed to cry fire, and what had once been their home was being engulfed in flames._

_\--------//--------_

_"They're coming out." The woman's face was contorted with a grimace, she seemed mad and happy to be so. "Get ready to attack."_   
  
_Around her a chorus of beta, nodded, and their eyes were stained with blue._

_\-------//--------_

_They were coughing and had bloodshot eyes, their senses clouded, but clearly felt that something was coming in their direction, dozens of steps the smell of gasoline on their hands._   
  
_Within minutes, a quiet day had become a living hell._   
  
_Their attackers were coming from every direction. Isaac and Alex had in their arms the two small beta and kept them away from the fray, defending them from sporadic, single attacks coming in their direction. Around them they could hear screams, and the blood was bathing the earth._   
  
_Allison was consuming all her arrows, and in spite that her shots never missed, there was always someone who took the place of the wolf that had tried to attack her before, and had fallen under the blows of her arrows. Some wolves were so fast that not even her arrows could hit them, so, close to her was Scott who gave the coup de grace to those who were able to overcome the defense of the huntress._   
  
_Erika and Boyd, inseparable, were next to each other in the fight and protect each other with their attacks. Their clothes were stained with dust and blood, much of which seemed to be theirs._   
  
_Jackson was surrounded by three enemies, but next to him there was Lydia, which protected by a circle of mountain ash, was throwing knives imbued with wolfsbane, defending Jackson’s side. Despite being almost eighth month pregnant, it was not just from her to go into hiding and leave those she loved._   
  
_Stiles was struggling like a madman, years ago, Deaton had taught him some spell that right now he was finding useful. Small spells that broke bones, or slowed movements, enough to distract them, so that Derek could kill them._

_\---------//---------_

_It had been hours or maybe minutes and both sides seemed to be on the same level. Still, it was only an appearance._   
  
_Jane with a firm step, walked to the center of the field. Around her there was Chaos. But her white dress, it was still clean and shiny, nothing seemed to touch her, and in her delirium she felt like a powerful goddess. She did not care how many of his stupid followers were dying, nor that that crazy man who had loved her, and he believed that she had felt the same, was now lifeless and eyes wide open on the ground._   
  
_She had waited years to get to this day when she would avenge her mother._   
  
_"Derek and Stiles." The young woman smiled evilly, as her eyes crossed that of the Alpha that was put protectively in front of his mate._   
  
_"Who are you?." Thundered Derek, his red eyes fixed on the woman, she was also an Alpha._

  
_"Why are you doing this?." Stiles added._   
  
_Jane tilted her head to one side and ran her eyes in the direction of the human. "In revenge, what other reason could I have ?." Asked the woman, heedless of the answer._   
  
_"We have not done anything to you." Derek growled, without losing sight of the woman._   
  
_"Really ...", Jane straightened her head and narrowed her eyes. "You killed my mother."_   
  
_Derek looked at her astonished, during the long years in which he had been and still was an Alpha, he had never killed an innocent._   
  
_"Maybe you do not remember her," she added, noting the confusion on their faces. "But her name was Kali."_   
  
_Suddenly the memory of the battle that had took place years ago, made its way into their minds. That woman named Kali, had been part of the Alpha pack, and not even once she had said to have a daughter, not even when the life was slipping away from her body._   
  
_In her madness, that woman had protected her daughter, a girl who at the time had to have no more than twelve or thirteen years old, and who was now in front of them, like her mother before her._   
  
_"I did not know she was your mother, I wanted to protect my family." Declared Derek without lying. But Jane was too far gone and with no rationality, to note that the man, the wolf in front of her was not lying._   
  
_Her attack was fast and struck Derek in the chest, tearing his skin._

_\--------//--------_

_The two Alpha were rolling on the ground, the claws of one were sticking into the tender skin of the other. They were growling and grinding their teeth. Their eyes were red and cruel. Jane was strong, but Derek had been an Alpha for much longer than her._   
  
_The powers of an Alpha activate reached the age of majority, and in most cases are hereditary, so even becoming older does not mean that you become an Alpha._   
  
_Jane must have inherited her powers from her mother, and although she used them well, was still a beginner compared to Derek._   
  
_The woman pushed Derek away from her and screamed, a call for more troops who were watching the scene deep in the woods, waiting for her signal to intervene._   
  
_The Alpha realized too late what was happening because he failed to warn the other members of his pack._   
  
_The hordes of beta and omega, emerged from the woods and fell upon them like an avalanche._   
  
_Boyd and Erika were vastly outnumbered and their seemed to be an hopeless struggle. The others were not better placed. Jackson lay on the ground with a piece of metal in his chest, so close to the heart that he could not move. For him there was no hope._   
  
_The desperate cry of Lydia filled their ears, the woman came out of the circle of wolfsbane and approached him. The eyes of the wolf couldn’t see anymore and only his hearing told him that beside him was Lydia._   
  
_"Jackson ..." she said through her tears, while with one hand Jackson wiped her tears._   
  
_"Do not cry love, you have to be strong." The wolf smiled weakly, "you have to bring Jenny to safety. His hand rested on the swollen stomach of the pregnant woman, and he massaged it. "Please."_   
  
_Lydia sniffled and tried to hold back more tears that were making their way in her eyes. Jackson swallowed hard and his breath stopped. Lydia with a last look at the dead body, got up and ran, holding her belly, in the direction of Alex and Isaac._   
  
_On that terrible day Jackson would not have been the only one to die. In the distance one could see the lifeless bodies of Boyd and Erika, one leaning on the other's body and their hands joined, they seemed the bodies of Pompeii, surprised by the lava._   
  
_Allison had his back resting against a tree and her left arm was dangling, her breathing was labored and also her seemed to have little hope of surviving, however, she had managed really well to hide her true conditions, not to distract Scott who was struggling against the last two Beta remained._   
  
_Killed the last wolf, Scott turned to her and smiled, but his smile faded, realizing the true condition of the woman, who was returning his smile, but who could not keep her eyes open._   
  
_With tears in his eyes, the wolf ran to her and hugged her to his chest._

_\--------//---------_

_Not even in his worst nightmares, he had witnessed such a scenario. Most of the people, who he had loved, and with whom he had grown up with, were on the ground dead, or dying._   
  
_The spells had drained his magic energy, but he was not giving up, he had to protect Dylan and Derek._   
  
_Derek who was still struggling against Jane. The Alpha had his hands on the woman's throat and was pressuring it, depriving her of air. Little by little, the force left Jane’s hands, who barely attempted to break free from the grip, her eyes lost their red color, and a little later a noise resounded in the air like a twig broken, only that it was the throat of the woman._   
  
_Just at that moment a Beta took advantage of Derek’s distraction, starting to race towards his prey._   
  
_Stiles saw the wolf, and careless of himself, stepped between the two, preventing the Beta to hit Derek, but hitting him in his place. He no longer had the energy for any spell, this was the only thing he could do, but he had not had uncertainties, because he was saving Derek._   
  
_In those seconds, he realized that the previous vision was referring to this moment._   
  
_The only thing that filled his ears were the cries of Dylan and Derek, who were calling him, as he fell to the ground, and a black figure pounced on the wolf that had struck him._

_\--------//---------_

_Derek ran beside him, and Stiles, with the corner of his eye noticed the lifeless body of Beta that had struck him._   
  
_The eyes of his mate looked worried. Noting that desperate look, he was sure that in that moment, he did not have to look good. Something warm was running on his stomach, with that bit of clarity that still had, he realized that it was his blood. The claws of the Beta had struck him in the stomach._   
  
_"Stiles ...". Derek's voice was broken by despair, while repeating his name like a mantra, as if that simple word enclosed the secrets of the universe and all that was beautiful in the world and was now disappearing. Maybe for Derek was really so._   
  
_Derek noticed that there were still some Beta alive, seeing the conditions in which his pack was, they believed to destroy them easily._   
  
_The Alpha turned to Isaac that had tears in his eyes and tried not to make Dylan see what was happening. The moment he heard Derek screaming Stiles’ name, he had realized what was happening, and had put an hand on Dylan’s eyes, while Alex clutched to her chest Tyler, who was crying._   
  
_"Take the Kids and run, RUN!". In his voice was clear the command._   
  
_Dylan shook his head and tried to get free from Isaac’s hold. "NO!, Daddy get up, come with me," his voice was broken by tears, "Daddy. ..."._   
  
_Derek lowered his eyes, looking away. "Isaac, take them away, now." His words_

_seemed a snarl._   
  
_Isaac picked up Dylan and began to run, yet for many meters, Dylan watched what was going on. At that moment the super eyesight was a torture._

_\-------//-------_

_Derek laid Stiles’ body on the ground, the human’s breathing was weak but still present. His anger took over, and is fury was unleashed on the Beta remained, his fangs broke and tore their bodies. His claws were soaked with blood, but not once his intent faltered._   
  
_He was still covered in blood and new wounds, when he collapsed next to Stiles. His eyes fell on the beautiful face of his mate and he started to cry as he had not done for years._   
  
_Derek sat down and took Stiles in his arms, resting the human’s face on his chest._   
  
_"Stiles please, stay with me, look at me." The young opened his eyes and fixed them on Derek. "Stiles I love you, please do not leave me ... do not leave us ..". His voice was so sad, that Stiles’ heart broke, he had never wanted to hurt him that way. One of his hands, with difficulty, came up to the face of the Alpha and stroked it._   
  
_"Do not cry Sourwolf," he said softly, "you are not scary when you cry." He added weakly._   
  
_"Stiles. ...". Derek tried to convey the thousand sentences in his mind, through his eyes, and Stiles knew him so well that he understood what he meant._   
  
_"I love you," he replied to that silent speech that was happening in their eyes. ".... Dylan? .. "He asked, not seeing the little wolf and feeling the first signs of panic making their way inside him._   
  
_"Do not move, Dylan is fine, he is with Isaac, is safe."_   
  
_Stiles nodded and his face fell, again, in contact with Derek’s chest._   
  
_"You'll be fine, Derek." The young Human replied dully._   
  
_"No!, not without YOU!," countered vehemently._   
  
_"I'll always be with you." Stiles raised an hand and placed it on Derek’s heart, then smiled softly. His last effort before he closed his eyes forever._   
  
_"STILES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," his voice was unrecognizable, like a howl, the desperation palpable in his voice, in his cry._   
  
_The woods became silent. Everything seemed to be dead, as at that same time, also Derek’s heart was dying. For the werewolves, the mate is the life partner, the person you love more than yourself, there is no substitute. When Stiles’ heart stopped beating, also Derek’s heart began to lose beats._   
  
_In his desperation, Derek decided to take his original shape. The only thought in his mind, was to bring Stiles away from there, and in a place where he could be alone with him in his grief._   
  
_The big black wolf, walked over to the lifeless body of the human, and with the mouth grabbed the end of his sweatshirt, then pushed him on his back. His body was light and it was getting cold, there was nothing to remind him the will to live of Stiles and his hyperactivity._   
  
_With the body on the back, which almost seemed to hug him with the arms dangling to the wolf' sides, the great black wolf walked into the woods._   
  
  
  
_Some of them, locked in the old apartment, will say that from the depths of the forest that night, they heard strange and harrowing howls, but the only real thing, is that on that hot day in August, many people dear to Dylan died, and other disappeared forever._   
  
_The remains of the Hales’ house, once again torn apart by flames, the only witness of the battle, while Dylan watched the black wolf disappear into the thick of the forest, where he probably would have let himself die next to his one and only love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve coming soon...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im hereeeeeeeeeeee i did it yeahhhhhh! i was so busy that it took more time to finish this, so here the errors may be moreeeeeeeee. TY all and hope u'll like it. :D

**Chapter Twelve**

"No!", a cry broke the silence in the room, Derek and Stiles looked up from the map and both turned toward the voice.  
  
Dylan was lying on the couch and he was shaking, as if he wanted to run and reach something.  
  
Stiles began walking in the direction of the sofa, but Derek held him by the arm. The young human looked up, startled, to the Alpha, who stared into his eyes.  
  
"It’s better if you do not come close." He said in a serious tone, and after loosened his grip.  
  
"What does it mean?." Stiles asked, annoyed.  
  
"He's having a night-." He did not even have time to finish the sentence that, the impertinent human, was ready with a sarcastic counter-response.  
  
"Thank you Sherlock." Derek rolled his eyes to the typical manner of the Hales, probably protected by copyright, and snorted.

"If you've forgotten, he is a werewolf." Derek looked at him as someone who was trying to teach math to a squirrel and yet still has the hope that he learns.  
  
Stiles frowned, thinking, then realized. He and Dylan had spent so much time together that he was not only a werewolf for him, but a friend, but Derek was right and it was not wise to approach a wolf who was having a nightmare. He may wake up suddenly feeling threatened and not recognizing him, and for a fragile human, albeit full of sarcasm, it would be a matter of seconds and there would not be much hope.  
  
New cries were heard from the couch and it seemed that the young wolf was crying. Stiles shook his head, feeling that Dylan was in that state, was making his heart sick, and even Derek did not seem to be completely indifferent to those cries.  
  
"I'll go," added the Alpha as he began walking in the direction of the sofa, the human nodded, following his movements.  
  
Dylan was shaking, and it was a miracle that he had not yet fallen off the couch. On his face were drying the tears, and he was gritting his teeth, as if he was suffering from something.  
  
Derek sat on the sofa, next to the puppy, and moved him far enough so that the head of the young wolf was resting on his legs. Upon contact, Dylan after a few moments began to relax.  
  
Stiles went in front of the couch and sat on a nearby chair. Derek was stroking the wolf's head. The gesture was incredibly sweet and delicate, if ever Derek one day had children, he would be a fantastic father. This thought made him a bit sad, but quickly he chased it away and continued to watch the scene in front of his eyes.  
  
Dylanlooked like he wassmiling, the nightmare forgotten. That littlesmilewas contagiousandStiles, noticed thatDerekwasreturning thegesture,as he watchedthe face of thewolf.

  
The Alpha, looked up at the human, perhaps feeling observed or maybe because at that moment something inside him told him that he had to share this feeling with the spastic human who had in front of him.  
  
Derek was still smiling, was gorgeous and seemed so young, or rather, finally showed his young age. As if all that sadness in his past there had never been. His big Hazel eyes, serene, and Stiles could even dare think, seemed also happy.  
  
Neither of them looked away, perhaps for seconds or minutes, and Stiles wanted the time to stop and this scene so domestic, and right, to be forever with him.  
  
Because this was as it should be, as they had to be, as he wanted them to be. Stiles smiled softly and looked down on Dylan.  
  
"He seems to have calmed down." Derek nodded, but did not stop stroking the head of the young wolf. Maybe it was the fact that in the future, this little wolf would be part of his pack, but something in him, told the Alpha to protect him and keep him safe, that same instinct that was activated when Stiles was in danger, and not close to him. However for Stiles, he also felt a strong possessiveness, and wanted him only for himself.  
  
"It's five o'clock in the morning, Stiles." Derek leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Let’s sleep a little.” Stiles did not have nothing against doing a good night's sleep, given the fact that since they had found the symbol of the Alpha pack, and began researching to find their hiding place, had been almost a week and they had not slept for more than three hours a night, but that chair was hurting his ass, and would not have been comfortable as a place to rest.  
  
Derek almost if reading his mind, said, "you can go upstairs and sleep in my bed, I stay with Dylan, should he have more nightmares."  
  
Stiles breathed relieved, and briskly walked toward the staircase. "See you later Sourwolf." He added, as his body disappeared upstairs.  
  
Derek replied softly, "Goodnight Stiles," then he snuggled his head on the couch and in a few moments, sleep took possession of his body.

 

 

\----------//------------

 

Someone was watching him and he knew exactly who. The smell was unmistakable, so perfect and fascinating.  
  
"Stiles ...," said Derek annoyed while he rubbed his eyes and began to focus on the figure in front of him. The human was watching him with a grin on his face, something was going through his mind and he seemed amused, maybe due to the fact that during the night, or better morning?, he and Dylan had moved and had ended up hugging each other affectionately, and the head of teen was on the Alpha’s chest.  
  
"You are really cute." Declared the young man as he approached the two, with no jealousy.  
  
"Shut up." Said tired, the big bad wolf, who at that moment, with his face relaxed and sleepy, and mussed hair, would not scare even a rabbit.  
  
Derek stretched his bones for what little he could, given the fact that Dylan was still sleeping like a baby, his cheeks slightly flushed and his face calm. The young wolf moved unconsciously and tightened his grip on Derek’s arm, as if he did not want to let him go away, and the Alpha did not seem to be bothered by the gesture.  
  
Dylan awoke with a start, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, and for a few moments he did not recognize the place where he was, and went into a panic. Two strong arms held him tight, and just at that moment he realized that he was not alone and that was embraced with someone. Dylan turned and found himself face to face with his father.  
  
"Da-" he stopped just in time, realizing where he was, and _when_ especially. "Derek ..", the man in question looked down, and near his face, there was Stiles’ one, who was watching Dylan with curiosity.  
  
"Last night you had a nightmare and Derek stayed with you." Stiles scratched his head and exhaled, "it seems that his presence calmed you down."  
  
Dylan nodded internally, _certain that_ _it was so, he was his father_ , but could not blather such a thing. "Probably because he's an Alpha."  
  
Derek stared at him for a moment, undecided, then nodded.  
  
"Better get up," the Alpha broke free of the embrace and stood up from the couch. "Get ready."  
  
In a few hours, they would fight with the Alpha pack and despite all the preparations, there was always that eventuality that no one wanted to talk about, because it was ugly, so ugly that went ignored. The research had brought to light their refuge and ironically, it was the place where Derek had lived when he had just become an Alpha, and still did not trust anyone.  
  
An old warehouse in the suburbs. The perfect place if you want to commit a murder and not run the risk that someone sees you or that your victim could call for help.  
  
Desolate, dark, dangerous. So began a typical day in Beacon Hills.

 

 

\---------//---------

 

 

The group had gathered a few miles away from the bus depot and were repeating the plan. They would be divided into three groups and would enter the big warehouse, from the three different entrances present. Derek would have tried to reason with the Alpha pack and ask them why they were there and what they wanted. In the case in which the words served no purpose, then the three groups would attack in unison, leaving no escape routes.  
  
The humans, as usual, were equipped with wolfsbane and mountain ash.  
  
Thanks to Alex, they now knew that the Alpha pack, was composed of five wolves. A woman and four men. Terence was their leader, a man in his forties with slender build and his face furrowed by the sun, he was always staring at you with his small ice-colored eyes and his mind was incomprehensible, and his face almost always impassive.  
  
The woman was light-skinned and with black eyes, so dark, that made her face seem a big black hole, she did not smile almost ever and seemed to be on her own, talking little with the others in the group, but following them. Her name was Kali. The other men were almost anonymous, nothing special on their face or on their body.  
  
The only thing that differentiated them, was the character. Ethan was quiet and thoughtful, but soon gave way to anger when provoked. Caleb was arrogant and overconfident, which made him easy to predict, but he was a fighter and trained, his self-confidence had a proper foundation.  
  
Lastly there was Adam, he seemed docile and peaceful, but in reality was ignorant and not very smart, which he tried to hide with his fake friendliness, but when he felt that he was being insulted or someone was belittling him, he was a fury.  
  
All of them, were not saints, they killed, and a lot. Of their families no one knew anything, some rumored that each of the Alphas, as a rite of initiation, had to kill them to get rid of all ties with the past, which could topple their intent.  
  
They all believed to be on the same level, but in their hearts they knew that Terence was the one and only leader, which he never failed to remind them, because when they did something wrong the corporal punishment were heavy, and any threat to his authority was punished.  
  
In every place where they had gone, a pack had been exterminated. It was time to break the cycle.  
  
"Let's go". The others nodded, and divided into groups. "Do not do anything until you see the signal." Derek's eyes became red. In a few moments they began to march and parted.

 

\---------//---------

 

 

Apparently the Alpha pack was already waiting for them. They had not seen their tracks until they found themselves at the center of the deposit.  
  
Each of the Alpha was sitting on the abandoned and destroyed cars, sitting with such confidence and nonchalance, to seem kings and queens sitting on thrones.  
  
Terence stared at Derek in the eyes, "we were waiting, I knew you'd come." He smiled wickedly, "all come." His eyes became serious and hard, "no one can live waiting for something to happen, they all become anxious. "  
  
Derek gritted his teeth, and the rest of his pack became tense, feeling the anger of their Alpha emerge on the surface in that simple gesture.  
  
"What do you want from us?." He asked flatly.  
  
"From them?", the man looked with contempt at what he had to believe a bunch of useless human and stupid wolves. "From them nothing, but from _you_ , yes." He added casually.  
  
"So, what do you want from me." Derek cut short, his words not even seemed a question.  
  
Terence smirked and ran his eyes on the faces of those useless beings that the young Alpha had brought with him. "I want you, to kill them all." He added mockingly.  
  
"What?". Derek asked between his teeth, that seemed more like a growl, his voice was trembling and his claws were visible.  
  
Caleb interjected in his speech, "What we could do with this group of idiots?." The man muttered softly. His gaze lingered on Stiles, "maybe for him I have some ideas." His voice gave little chance to interpretation, and Derek and Dylan were now really growling, but they were staying at their place only because they could not afford a false move.  
  
Caleb smiled, it seems that human was their weak point, it would have been wonderful to see their faces when his long canines would have ripped that beautiful pale neck.  
  
"Derek, I see no reason to be so upset." Declared Ethan and Adam nodded mockingly, giving reason to his words. "You will find another."  
  
Derek turned and his red eyes stared at Ethan. "There are no substitutes, and you should know that."  
  
"How cute!". Declared with indifference Kali, as she streaked with her nails the hood of the car, where she was still sitting on.  
  
"You'll get over it though." Terence added, finishing the sentence with a grin.  
  
Apparently there was no way to reason with these fanatics, but it was worth to do that last question. "Why are you doing all this?." Derek asked angrily.  
  
"Because we can?". The other members of the Alpha pack laughed affirmation and Terence seemed satisfied by the consensus that his words had found. "For power, you fool." His gray eyes seemed to shrink. "Let's get it started." A joyful chorus followed his words.

 

 

\---------//-----------

 

In a few moments they had gone from words to fangs and claws.  
  
Dylan did not lose sight of Stiles even for a second, the human had been told to stay in the circle of mountain ash, but he was stubborn and unpredictable, and Dylan just did not want to risk it. The original plan was that the humans hat to remain safe at home, but after long reflections, they had concluded that it was better to have them with them and keep an eye on, rather than the uncertainty that they did something stupid.  
  
The sound of breaking bones and skin ripping, echoed in the big room. The ground was wet with blood and sweat, and on each side were echoing screams of pain.  
  
Stiles with frantic eyes, was watching the clash of Derek with Terence, and the beating of his heart could not calm down, he could not stand by and watch while the others, wolves and even Allison were fighting the Alpha pack, as he and Lydia were locked up like animals in a cage, protected by the mountain ash and their stupid bullets of wolfsbane, which apparently were useless.  
  
After all, a part of their legend was true. After all the times they had been hit with bullets of this type, they had attained a certain degree of tolerance, and in that moment, seeing the bullets that were hitting the air or were of no use, Stiles felt completely useless and sad, resigned to observe what would happen as a mere spectator.  
  
Time passed slowly, but two hours later, the Alpha pack was almost all dead. The training had been useful.

The body of Ethan and also Adam’s one, were sprawled in a pool of blood, Jackson had both his legs broken, while Boyd and Isaac were covered with cuts and scrapes, Boyd also had a nasty cut on his forehead.  
  
Kali was still struggling against Erica, who had her blond hair dirty and seemed also shorter, while Allison, who with her arrows restricted Kali in the movements, looked really tired. Scott held Caleb by the throat, and was trying to ignore the claws of the man that were tearing his hips.  
  
Derek had broken one of Terence’s arms, and the man could not get up. The weight of the Hale was all on his stomach, and he could not move as Derek’s fangs tore his throat.  
  
Foolishly, Stiles thought that the battle was over, seeing all the Alphas dead, less Kali. The human stepped out of the circle and Dylan with horror took note of how the eyes of Kali become wicked, in a move the woman broke free of Erica’s hold and began to run toward Stiles, with contempt and fury in her eyes.  
  
Derek was too far away to reach her before she got to Stiles, and in that moment his heart froze.  
  
Stiles become a stone, realizing what he had done too late, and being too far from the circle of mountain ash.  
  
The woman held out her claws, but these did not hit the human. Dylan had intercepted them just in time, and her fury had befallen on him, her claws were sunk in his arm. The pain was excruciating, but the relief was the only thing that occupied his mind.  
  
Derek run to them and walked over to the woman, and while Scott and Isaac, held her by the shoulders, he reached out his claws in the direction of her throat.  
  
A voice stopped him before he could kill her.  
  
"Derek wait!." The Alpha was furious and not even turned towards Stiles.  
  
"What do you want?". Yes, Stiles was aware that later, when they would be safe, Derek would do him a lecture, one of those that you do not forget easily.  
   
His words were a snarl and his eyes red and angry, he had not even turned around to look at him, and Derek always looked at him when they spoke.  
  
"Derek it’s raining ..", the human added almost with reverence, because this was the moment of the decision, the one that would change all their future.  
  
It was raining. Derek looked up at Dylan, who had his mouth open and looked like a wax figure, it seemed as if he was holding his breath. The rain had started when Isaac and Scott had immobilized the woman, it was falling on the ground from the holes in the roof, and despite his desire for revenge, even only for the thought that she had had, the intention of doing harm to his mate, his young, unsuspecting mate, he wanted to kill her slowly. However, the words that the young wolf had said months earlier, echoed in his mind.  
  
The moment had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirteen coming soon..


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! here is the new chapter. Sad to tell the story is almost at its end, and im getting sad bcs the chars become like my sons and daughters, damn, like they say all good things must have an end, i love this fic and i hope u all will like this chapter and the end next week.  
> \----  
> To let ppl understand something that happens in this chapter, the scene u'll see is how that happens in the present, and the other how happened in the past, so is the same scene with different finale. Idk if i was clear, sometimes I also dont understands myself XD 
> 
> (the grammar hates me be aware)

**Chapter Thirteen**

The incessant rain, was bathing everything. Around them, you could hear only the roar of the water in its descent to the ground. The air was damp and for a day in August, even colder than normal, were months that it was not raining. It could not be a coincidence.  
  
Stiles had his eyes fixed on Derek’s face. The human was still standing in the same spot where he had fallen to the ground. His buttocks resting on the ground, began to moisten. The expression that Derek was making, had made him motionless. The werewolf was furious, blinded by rage, and all this because of him.  
  
If Dylan had not been beside him, perhaps at this moment all his friends would have been crying his death.  
  
But despite the anger that could be read on the face of the handsome wolf, he had listened to his words, pausing before killing the woman. Kali was breathing heavily, but she was no longer trying to get free from the hold.

With a light step and determined, Dylan approached the woman and looked at her in the face. After years finally he understood what had happened, why his parents and his friends were dead, by whose hand. The others watched his movements, without a word, they knew that Dylan needed this right now, to talk with her.  
  
"Jane." That simple word, stopped the breathing of the woman, who looked up at the young wolf and nervously met his gaze. Her eyes were wide and surprised. She seemed to be in a panic.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this." Declared the woman with vehemence, and her face contorted into a grimace of feigned indifference, which did not mask the desperation in her voice.  
  
Dylan narrowed his eyes and leaned over, now he was face to face with the Alpha. The others continued to observe the scene, but at the same time, Scott and Isaac increased the grip on the arms of the woman, so that in this short distance, she couldn’t hurt Dylan.  
  
Derek looked from one to the other, not understanding what they were talking about, or rather about who, however, not wanting to make it clear to the enemy, he was waiting patiently to hear where this conversation was going to end.  
  
"You say that she has nothing to do with this, yet you are here today, trying to kill the people that I love," said the wolf. His voice was clear, but harsh. His eyes seemed become wicked, "it is normal that now I want to kill the person you love most in the world ..." the woman's mouth was wide open and her body was shaking, "... your daughter."  
  
"No," she thundered, "please do not hurt my baby." Tears were filling her eyes, and for the first time her eyes seemed to convey something. "I'm sorry." Although the woman was desperate, Dylan felt no pity for her, because was her fault, if in the future he had to witness that tragedy. All those nightmares were born at this time.  
  
Dylan pulled himself up and distanced his body from the woman, his instincts screamed to kill her and see her lifeless body hit the ground, but reason told him that this would not have helped anything. Stiles was not hurt, he had saved him, and perhaps he had saved them all.  
  
Derek made eye contact with Dylan and that's when he realized what the young man was saying, his eyes sad, and his tone of voice had told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Pull her up." He ordered the Betas that held the woman. His eyes were red.  
  
The woman stared at him with uncertain eyes, thinking that maybe they would now torture her before killing her, because they did not need her, for this reason they would not do as Terence. He had never known that she had a daughter, he could not know, or he would have killed her too, as her mate Colin. ‘ _Useless relationships’_ , he had said.  
  
Kali held back more tears trying to make their way out, her eyes fierce. She was ready for her punishment. The woman lifted her chin and waited for the blows, the scratches, the pain, but nothing came. Only words.  
  
"Terence did not know you had a daughter." Stated Derek, and the woman nodded.  
  
Kali took a deep breath and spoke. "He could not know, or he would have killed her." The two Alphas looked at each other for a few seconds, then she looked away.  
  
"Get lost." She turned, startled, to him. She could not believe those words, after all that she had done or tried to do, he wanted to let her go?, there had to be a trick, but despite this, she could not conceal the hope that began to fill her heart. "I do not want you to misunderstand me," said Derek hardening his gaze, "if anything happened to Stiles, or someone else, I would have killed you and then I would have found your daughter."  
  
Kali swallowed, but this time she did not look away. "I swear that you will never see me again and that no one I know will ever give you trouble."  
  
Derek nodded, the woman was not lying, and indeed, she seemed really grateful for the opportunity he was offering her. "Let her go."  
  
The others looked at him a bit confused, but Stiles had full confidence that this decision was the right one to take. The human turned to Scott. "Do it Scott."  
  
She felt their grip loosen and then disappear. "Thanks Alpha Hale, I will not forget this gesture." That said, in a few moments she disappeared. Leaving behind her a small trail of blood. She was wounded, but would survive.

 

 

\---------//----------

 

 

Now that she was gone, Derek had turned his attention to Stiles, who still was watching him, without a word, which seems rather strange for someone like him.  
  
Dylan came to the human and helped him to his feet. Stiles, placing both feet on the ground, let out a cry of pain, in the fall he had twisted an ankle, nothing serious, he could still walk, but it hurt like a bitch.  
  
At the sound, Derek’s eyes became dark and hard, and he began walking in the direction of the duo with a firm step, he looked furious, his anger had returned to the surface, and seemed to be far from having forgotten what had happened.  
  
The Hale stood in front of Stiles, and stared at him trying to figure out whether he had other wounds, and all of that in the few seconds before he spoke.  
  
"What did you think you were doing ?." Yelled, upset, the Alpha.  
  
"I thought the fight was over," grumbled Stiles, and for a moment Derek's eyes became red, and the teen began to feel slightly nervous.  
  
"You thought ...", Derek clenched his fists, "what the fuck goes in that head of yours?, you're an idiot," said the wolf dismay, that stupid reckless human had not even realized the great danger that he had risked, and if he had died ?, what he would have done ?, he would have spent all the time to revive those few minutes in his mind, until he would have become crazy like Peter, or died from pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly, embarrassed by the fact that Derek was scolding him in front of all his friends, and at the same time aware that he had risked his life.  
  
"I do not give a fuck that you are sorry, don’t you dare do such a thing ever again!." Added furious the wolf, and his tone of voice brooked no argument, but Stiles was Stiles, and as such always had something to add.  
  
"I said I was sorry." He said annoyed, "and for the record you're not my boss." The human had not even finished the sentence, that Derek had grabbed the neck of his sweatshirt, and pushed his back against one of the pillars that supported the roof of the warehouse. Not with force, but with the clear intention of preventing him to move from there.  
  
"You think?." The Alpha asked, and his eyes were red.  
  
"Let me go." Whispered the human frustrated. Seeing the face of the Alpha so close to his, his cheeks had become red, and the beating of his heart was accelerated. He was aware that he was blinking nervously.  
  
"No, I will never let you go again." Stiles looked puzzled and Derek cracked a smile. The human unconsciously licked his lips and Derek’s eyes darkened following the movement, at the same time the human mimicked the gesture staring at the mouth of the Alpha.  
  
Stiles could not figure out who had started the kiss, if he or Derek, but in the end this was not important. What mattered was that those beautiful lips were resting on his, the breath of one in the other, so close that not even air could cross the space between their mouths.  
  
What mattered to Stiles, was that Derek felt the same for him, that burning passion, that love, and to hell if at that time nine other people were watching the scene. Let them watch, he thought, maybe they learn something.

 

 

\--------//----------

 

 

**_(Flashback)_ **

_Stiles had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair with the towel, when a sound, coming from the window, caught his attention._  
  
 _"What are you doing here?." Asked annoyed the human._  
  
 _"Why you did not come to the pack meeting?". Derek was sitting on his bed and looked nervous, but Stiles did not really care, he was just annoyed by the fact that the damn werewolf, did never answer a question, but always pretended a response._  
  
 _The teen looked away and sighed, then continued to rub his hair with the towel. "I had more important things to do."_  
  
 _"What does that mean?". Asked exasperated the wolf, not really expecting an answer._  
  
 _Stiles did not answer and continued to ignore him, so Derek went on to speak. "Scott said you had a date."_  
  
 _The human grinned, but did not turn around. "He was not lying."_  
  
 _The werewolf stood up from the bed, but did not approach the teen. "With whom, and where." His tone was serious and hard, and Stiles wanted to hurt him, like the Alpha had done with him, when, after kissing him and spending the night together, 'stolen' his first time, the next day, Stiles had woken up alone in an empty bed, and only a short message on a paper, resting on the bedside table, had made him understand what had happened._  
  
 _Derek had not even dared to look at his face when he said that their relationship was a mistake, that he was too young for him and that one day he would find someone more suited to him._  
  
 _So Stiles had gone out and had tried to look for someone, anyone who wanted to go out with him and make Derek to regret those words._  
  
 _"This does not concern you." Stiles knew that his words were hurting the wolf, but how they say?, who sows the wind reaps the whirlwind._  
  
 _Derek gritted his teeth, "that's why you took a shower?", those did not seem words, but a snarl._  
  
 _Stiles was giving his back to him, so Derek did not see the look of surprise that crossed his face at that, he did not believe that the wolf would come to this conclusion, but perhaps his jealousy would come in handy. Stiles turned and looked, with an impassive expression, Derek in the eye._  
  
 _"Why, do you still smell the scent?", Stiles brought his face close to his arm and pretended to smell his skin, while with one eye watched Derek’s face, first become surprised, then sad and lastly become furious._

_Within moments he found himself lying on the bed and Derek was leaning over him. His arms were resting on each sides of the head of the teen, his breath was warm on his skin and his face contorted in a grimace. "Who was him?". Growled the wolf and Stiles did not look away, staring at his red eyes._  
  
 _"I do not know, I met him at the Jungle." Hardly the human managed to keep a straight face when he saw the disappointment and sadness pass on Derek’s face, but this was what he deserved._  
  
 _"Why?", he asked desperately._  
  
 _"You told me." Cut short Stiles. The human read the surprise on the young Hale’s face and noticed that his eyes were back to being Hazel._  
  
 _"I did not mean this.". The wolf closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. He had no right to be so angry, it was only his fault._  
  
 _Stiles was trembling, and felt the tears fill his eyes. "You said that we are a mistake." Derek opened his eyes and stared at him, his hand stroked the face of the human, like he was a precious and fragile thing._  
  
 _"I was wrong Stiles." The Alpha smiled sweetly, and looked so sad at the same time. "I'm sorry that I understood this too late."_  
  
 _Stiles frowned, "late for what?"._  
  
 _"If I had said or done something before, you would never have been with him." Derek sniffed the neck of the young man and then pulled away from his flushed face, as if he had been burnt. "His smell is still on your skin, and every breath is a stab to my heart, because I imagine what you did and I can’t-"._  
  
 _Stiles put his hand on Derek's mouth, and stopped his words. "I lied."_  
  
 _Derek looked at him surprised, but not dodged the hand that rested on his mouth._  
  
 _"It’s true that I went to the Jungle, but I was alone all the time." Derek took off Stiles’ hand from his mouth._  
  
 _"Who is this I smell then?, and why is it on your skin?." He was jealous and did not want to, nor could, hide it._  
  
 _Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes thinking about what had happened at the local, "a drunken idiot mistook me for one of his friends and hugged me, but I was so surprised and at the same time annoyed by the gesture, that in the rush to get away I slammed against a table with a lot of full glasses above it .. so ... I wet my shirt and the pants. "Derek laughed. "Do not laugh, it was embarrassing, it looked like I peed myself."_  
  
 _The laughter of the wolf was engaging and despite the embarrassment also Stiles smiled. "Oh my god Stiles." The wolf looked at him with affection and seemed really happy._  
  
 _The human turned serious and said, "next time I do not know how it would end."_  
  
 _Derek, glum, looked into his eyes and nodded, knowing that he had hurt Stiles, also if he didn’t want to, and that he had been stupid and had to be grateful that the human loved him so much, because he would have regretted forever if things had gone otherwise._  
  
 _The thought that someone, other than him, could touch that pale body and kiss those tender lips, going to places where only Derek had been before, killed him. He loved him so much, that it hurt._  
  
 _"It will not happen." Said with certainty the Alpha, and then bent down to kiss his human._  
  
 _His mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fourteen coming soon...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, we're at the end of the story guys, this is the last chapter and i wanna thank you all for following the story and reading it. I know the grammar wasnt perfect, and i did a lot of errors, but remember english is not my native language and i wish so much mine was bcs then u could see i can write good XD.  
> I loved all the Chars in the story and sadly i dont own Teen Wolf, but the story and OMC Dylan yes. Thank you again and see you for the next story. I am also on Tumblr link on my info on this site. Have fun always guys :3

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dylan was watching the scene in front of him, his eyes were wide and his mouth began to form a smile.  
  
Beside him came Lydia, who was smiling. "It was time." The two teen looked at each other in the face and Dylan nodded.  
  
"I have to go back home," he added in a whisper, and she squeezed his arm and continued to look at him with gentle eyes.  
  
"I know," she said moved.  
  
Dylan exhaled and then turned, starting to walk in the direction of the others.  
  
All of them seemed surprised, but happy at the same time. With the corner of his eye the young wolf noticed how Alex and Isaac were one supporting the other, their hands joined and looks relaxed. Neither was seriously injured, and the intimacy, those gestures, suggested that the two had become, over the weeks they spent together, a couple. Feeling observed Isaac turned his face toward him, and the two wolves met the gaze. Dylan grinned and raised his thumb, Isaac became completely red in the face, but smiled, before turning back to Alex.  
  
Dylan sighed, he felt tired, but at the same time happy and relaxed as he had never been in more than a decade. When as a child he had lived at aunt Lydia’s house, before the house of the Hale was rebuilt, there had not been a night when the nightmares had left him alone. In his mind, the scene was repeated, the last moments he had seen his parents alive. Now he could breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
They had changed the future, of this he was sure, and luckily his parents had finally realized that they were meant for each other. During these long months of training and preparation for the clash, he had started to have serious doubts that for him there would be a future, seeing as those two behaved. After today, he had no more doubts.  
  
Tomorrow he would return to his own time, and he could not wait. He wanted to hug his parents, and even though Derek and Stiles were there with him at this time, they were not yet his parents. They had not yet seen his birth, had not yet seen him grow.  
  
Dylan approached the group, "are you all right?", the others nodded. One by one they walked toward the exit, leaving behind, Stiles and Derek who did not seem to have any intention of stopping the kiss.

 

 

 

\---------//-----------

 

 

 

The sun's rays passed through the window and stroked the room. Dylan was awake, but did not want to get up, he wanted to linger a few minutes, before everything changed forever.  
  
He was curious and scared at the same time, from what he would find at home. He wondered if maybe they had changed too much the future, if perhaps another threat had fallen on their heads, again destroying everything that he believed he would find.  
  
Dylan put his hands in his hair and closed his eyes. Needless to think about all these scenarios, just going back he would know the truth.  
  
The phone that Stiles had lent him vibrated, had received a message. It was Derek who asked him if he needed a ride.  
  
The young wolf replied no, and that he would arrive at the clearing in a quarter of an hour maximum.  
  
The teen put the phone on the bed, and without further hesitation, he began to dress. He would wear, again, the clothes with which he had arrived in the past. The clothes were folded and ironed, and smelled of clean.  
  
Dylan went down the stairs with a light step, trying not to wake the sheriff, his grandfather, who had returned a few hours ago from a night shift. Probably he had not even noticed that Stiles was not at home. After all, Dylan was the who had brought back the Jeep.  
  
Once he entered into the kitchen, he noticed that his concerns were unnecessary, given the fact that his grandfather was sitting at the table and was sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
The wolf stood on the spot, worried. He did not know what to say, or answer if the man had asked him where was Stiles. Dylan knew that the human had spent the night at Derek’s apartment, but was not sure this would please the sheriff.  
  
The man almost reading his thoughts looked up. "Relax Dylan, Stiles has called me."  
  
The wolf breathed a sigh of relief and his body moved again. The sheriff smiled and handed him the jug with the milk.  
  
Theirs was a short and silent breakfast. After that Dylan said goodbye to the man, explaining that today he was going home.  
  
John had never asked any questions about his family or why he was in Beacon Hills. Stiles had said that Dylan was in need of a shelter and that he was a werewolf, and the man had offered him a safe place to stay, had put him at ease.  
  
The sheriff had decided that he did not want to know too much about the supernatural events in which Stiles came across, the only thing that mattered to him was that his son was safe. John had confidence in Stiles, if Derek was the right person for him, then he would not make a scene, but he would be on his side. Moreover, after years in which he had seen the two interact, it was not a surprise that in the end they got to this point.  
  
The two separated themselves from the embrace, "I'll miss you kid," added the man looking into the wolf’s eyes.  
  
Only a strong will prevented him from answering, calling the man, grandfather. "You too, John." The sheriff smiled.  
  
"Finally you called me by the first name."  
  
Dylan smiled sheepishly and the man stroked his head. "Now I will not have someone who will watch the games of the Mets with me." He sighed resignedly.  
  
"I know someone who loves the Mets." Added the wolf with a smile, and the human looked at him puzzled, then smiled.  
  
"Derek ..".  
  
Dylan nodded and walked out the door, then turned around one last time to his grandfather and greeted him with his hand, the man returned the gesture.  
  
The wolf closed the door behind him and reached the car. One last look at the house and then set in motion the car, heading towards the road leading to the forest.

 

 

 

\----------//-----------

 

 

 

Once arrived at the clearing, Dylan parked the car and got out, noting that they were all there waiting for him, his pack gathered to greet him and help him get back home.  
  
The young wolf's heart was full of emotions, on the one hand the happiness of returning home, on the other, the sadness he felt in abandoning his friends and parents, even if only for the return trip.  
  
However, he could not wait and today there would be the full moon, the ideal condition for the spell that would bring him back home. Sure, he could have waited another month, but had not the strength to stay for a month in the uncertainty of what would have waited him back home. The sooner the better.  
  
The first person who hugged him, once arrived near them, was Lydia. The girl had been crying, and even if she had not had red eyes, the emotions that he could feel coming from her, would have told him he was right.  
  
"I'll miss you Dylan." She said with emotion in her voice. Dylan returned the hug and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You just have to wait a little longer to see me again." Added the young man, smiling. The woman nodded and smiled, then broke free from the embrace.  
  
One by one, the others greeted him, leaving Derek and Stiles as the last.  
  
The two were next to one another, their side stroking the other. They seemed so close and at ease, it seemed impossible that just a week before they could barely be in the same room.  
  
Stiles came up to him and hugged him, "If Scott had not been my best friend, know that you would have been that person." Said the human with sincerity and calm.  
  
Dylan smiled, "I love you too," he whispered in his ear and the human became completely red in the face. The two parted and reluctantly, the wolf let Stiles go.  
  
Derek was watching them with a smirk and when Stiles approached him, he said something under his breath, the human looked at him pretending to be angry, and gave him a light slap on the arm, and then they both laughed.  
  
It was so strange to see Derek laugh, unlike the expression he had had in the previous months, a mask of indifference and impassivity, which was lowered only when Stiles was with him. Today the Hale was happy and you could see it on his face.  
  
Dylan smiled sweetly.  
  
Derek's eyes met those of the young wolf, as he approached Dylan.  
  
"I am sure that your parents would be proud of you, they must have been amazing people for you have grown up in this way." His was not a question but a statement and Dylan could not do anything but nod, thinking about the two he had in front . The Alpha and his only mate. His parents who had loved and protected him, and raised him surrounded by love, something that not everyone can say about their family.  
  
Dylan did not expect a hug, so when Derek hugged him, he stood surprised for a few seconds. "I will not do it a second time." Said the Alpha who seemed embarrassed, not accustomed to these gestures, Dylan smiled and returned the gesture.  
  
In the distance Stiles’ exclamation reached their ears, "Awwww."  
  
Derek exhaled and rolled his eyes, then shook his head, "Shut up Stiles." He said with affection.  
  
The two walked away, and Dylan stepped into the salt circle drawn on the ground.  
  
He was slightly nervous, but not afraid. The spell was the thing that scared him less.  
  
Lydia lit the candles that were on the sides of the circle and then looked up at Dylan.  
  
"Are you sure you do not want to wait until the next full moon?", asked the young woman giving him a hesitant smile.  
  
"I'm sure." Said calm the wolf, and the girl nodded.  
  
Dylan turned around and behind him, he saw that the others were all gathered, and that they were watching him. Different emotions could be read on their faces.  
  
The young wolf heard that Lydia was starting the spell and a light golden light began to lift from the edge of the circle, reaching his knees.  
  
Around them had formed a slight breeze that made the flames of the candles waver, but it was not strong enough to turn them off.  
  
Dylan raised one last look at the group and his eyes met those of Stiles and then moved on to those of Derek.  
  
"Goodbye Dad." He said softly, before the light swallowed him.  
  
Stiles gaping turned to Derek and the wolf did the same.  
  
"I think he was referring to you." Said the human uncertain.  
  
"No, he was referring to you." Derek said, frowning.  
  
"He was referring to both, you idiots." Added Lydia puffing.  
  
The two were speechless, the human, red in the face, saw with the corner of his eye that Derek was rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, do not tell me that you're pregnant." He said with concern, the young man was not at all ready to become a father at seventeen, his tone was serious.  
  
Derek looked at him as if he had two heads and at the same time not understanding what the hell he was saying.  
  
"What?." Stiles pointed with his eyes the hand that the wolf had placed on his stomach, and Derek snorted pissed.  
  
Around them, the others were going away, leaving them alone.  
  
"I was scratching, you idiot." Derek shook his head, thinking about how he would spend a lifetime with that spastic human, then added, "we have not even had sex." The wolf shook his head, resigned to his fate.  
  
Stiles said quietly, something that had to be like " _with these werewolves you never know,"_ then turned to the circle of salt, now empty.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes a last time and started to walk away. Stiles was thinking, and for a few seconds he did not notice that Derek was going away, when he turned around he noticed that the wolf was a few meters away.  
  
"Hey, wait your future husband." Lamented the human.  
  
In the distance the bored voice of Derek reached him, "better start walking if you do not want me to leave you here."  
  
Stiles shook his head and started to run, trying to reach his wolf.  
  
Derek slowed his pace so that the human could reach him. The two walked away from the clearing hand in hand.

 

 

 

\----------//-----------

 

 

**( _Year 2034)_**

Dylan was in the forest, was night, it had to be after midnight and all around him was silent.  
  
The young wolf started running in the direction of his house. Arrived at less than a mile, he noticed that the lights were on. Dylan sighed excited and walked quickly the last few meters that separated him from the old Hale House.  
  
The young man opened the door and walked into the living room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?", asked Stiles. The human was drying some dishes and seemed nervous. "You've been out almost the whole night," Stiles shook his head, then said softly, "I could barely hold your father from going to look for you, so much he was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy." Replied the young man who was not used to having a curfew and was not sure how a normal teen would react under these circumstances, he had been alone for too long.  
  
He barely managed to restrain himself from hugging the man who had in front, the gesture would have seemed slightly odd in these circumstances.  
  
In the distance an irritated voice reached their ears, "you can be sure, pup." Dylan turned and met the crimson eyes of the Alpha who was sitting on the couch.  
  
The man was watching a recorded game of the Mets on the TV, and was holding the remote control in one hand, the grip so strong that one could wonder how it was not yet broken. Dylan was in trouble, and he had never been so happy to be in this situation.  
  
Stiles noting the atmosphere in the room, tried to lighten the situation, "oh come on Sourwolf, do not forget what I was doing at his age." Derek's gaze rose to the human and raised his eyebrows, Stiles realized that the situation had not improved.  
  
"Thank you Daddy, but this will not help me." Replied softly, the young wolf.  
  
Stiles ignoring the angry look of Derek, approached the Alpha and kissed him, trying to distract him.  
  
At the same time, with one hand pointed at Dylan to go upstairs in his room. The young wolf, without thinking twice, left the room and disappeared upstairs.  
  
Derek broke the kiss and looked into Stiles’ eyes, his Hazel eyes seemed amused.  
  
"Do not believe I do not know what you're trying to do." Added the wolf, while with his tongue was stroking his mate’s neck.  
  
Stiles looked at him, feigning innocence, "I do not know what you're saying."  
  
The Alpha smiled and kissed him again. "I think that I will punish you instead." Said between kisses the wolf.  
  
Stiles smiled, "sounds good to me."  
  
Derek lifted Stiles bridal style and walked up the stairs, going in the direction of their bedroom.  
  
Dylan, who was in his room, heard the sound of footsteps and their laughter, then another sound caught his attention, a third heartbeat.  
  
Apparently in a few months they will be four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked how the story ended, and maybe for someone this story didnt have enough sex, but i wasnt writing about porn, but a story with a plot and feelings, i hope at last i got them right. Ty all again, i'll never stop saying this.


End file.
